Second chances and lessons learned
by Remnant-of-Misery
Summary: What if after the events of Advent Children a certain silver haired youth got a second chance at life? Kadaj is in a tough situation and who else does he turn to besides his big brother Cloud. But will Cloud agree to help Kadaj? KadajxCloud
1. A Second Chance To Live Or Not?

Second chances and lessons learned

**Chapter 1; A second chance to live. Or not-?**

**Authors note:** Yesh this is AU. With this stated I know that some aspects of the plot may not fit together with those of the games or movie, so there is no need to write in and tell me this. This is not my first fan fiction although it is my first published one. I never had enough nerve or time to put one up. So with that in mind please be nice or I most likely won't be putting more stories up, lest not for awhile. However that does not mean that constructive criticism is not allowed. All I am saying is that I do not want someone to write in and say 'Dude that sucked' or the like. Oh and one last thing. As far as I know the game and movie never state any holidays that are celebrated by the characters. With this small missing fact I am simply going to call this holiday being celebrated at the beginning of the story Christmas. I know that with the lifestream and all, the back-story of Christmas does not fit in with their world but hey, I needed a holiday and a Christmas movie was playing on TV at the time when I started writing. Enough said. So just ignore the religious side of the holiday and just take it as being a day they celebrate.

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I would not be sitting here writing a fan fiction, I would be off writing the script to another movie or thinking up another game. But I do not own it, so you are stuck with this cheesy fan fiction instead of that new game/movie.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Everyone deserves a second chance for even the wicked can receive worse than they deserve._

'Cold. So very cold.' That was pretty much the only thought running through the head of the silver haired youth. The streets were mainly emptied and for good reason, a driving wind of sleet and snow blew hard across the landscape. Already several feet of the powdery white stuff had accumulated upon the ground. The blinking lights all around him seemed to shout out the fact that this day was indeed Christmas. Well Christmas night. With the set of the sun went any chance of warmth, not that the sun had done much in that department anyhow. With no money and no real friends to turn to the man was really in a bind.

"Let's see you get yourself out of this one, Kadaj" he muttered bitterly to himself.

A leather clad hand rose to his face to brush his hair away, granting him a better sight of the city surrounding him. Midgar. Rebuilt from the many different tragedies that had plagued it for years. Each house was decked out with multi-colored bulbs and strands of green plants. In the open windows were glimpses of parties that were being held.

"Great, just great. I get a second chance and to do what? Freeze to death? Great calling if you ask me" Kadaj said sarcastically to himself.

Numbness had slowly been spreading through-out his body for the past few hours. He stopped his trek to look into the nearest house. A slight look of longing spread across his face as he watched the family inside move around the house. There were three young children within the said house, each one undoubtly playing with the new toys they had received just a few hours ago. The parents were sitting at the dining room table, sharing a meal. Kadaj grinned slightly; it was truly a beautiful sight. A simple, normal family enjoying each others company. He cocked his head to the right for a moment, still watching them until one looked up and spotted him. The woman who had seen him stood slowly and started to make her way to the door. She was confused and slightly saddened at the sight of the youth standing outside and alone in this weather.

As the door opened Kadaj jumped slightly "What are you doing out here?" the woman asked in a warm voice. She could tell by his profile that he was quite young but not a child. Still that was no reason not to care that he seemed stranded in the middle of a snow storm.

"Oh, nothing. I was just taking a break from the party back at my house and wanted to go for a short walk. I was just heading back" Kadaj muttered to her. He didn't want to bring her down; he didn't want to intrude upon her family. That was why he had not stopped at any of the houses he had passed so far. They were a family, he was an outsider, he did not belong with them and he never would. He knew that.

"In this weather?" the woman asked with a knowing tone. Both knew that excuse was not going to hold up. The woman, who went by the name of Piper, had thought that he was perhaps a runaway.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. Just get back to your family, okay? Enjoy your evening" Kadaj replied, a slightly pleading tone to his voice now.

"At least come in for a bit, there is plenty of food to go around and no one would mind. As soon as you're warmed up a bit you can leave. No one will make you stay" Piper insisted. "Come on Hun" she added, opening the door wider. Kadaj resisted the urge to roll his eyes at being called 'Hun' and instead walked towards the door. Staying for a few minutes would not kill him, perhaps it would even help him. It would be nice to regain feeling in limbs such as his arms and legs.

"Good, that's the spirit. Oh, what is your name? Mine is Piper, my husband is named Kevin and then there is our three children. Fala is the oldest, Aubrey is the middle and Nessa is the youngest."

"Kadaj. My name is Kadaj" he replied, not bothering to come up with a fake name.

On the other side of the town within a brightly decorated building was a large group of old friends. Alas it was Cloud and company.

"Hey, how about some more drinks Tifa?" Cid asked, lighting up yet another cigar. The atmosphere was uplifting and cheery within the building.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" Questioned a pouting Marlene.

"Is that a trick question?" Interjected Reno. With that Marlene shook her head and laughed. So many people were gathered within the building, Cloud and his friends of course, along with anyone who wanted to show up.

"Come on Marlene, lets go play" Denzel urged, bored with the chatter of the older lot.

"Sure" came her reply. The two ran upstairs to where their toys and gifts had been piled after they had been opened.

"It's nice" Tifa commented, sitting down beside Cloud after she piled more drinks on the table.

"What is?" Questioned the spiky headed blonde. "This. Sitting here together, celebrating. It's just so nice to be here after all that has happened" Tifa said, making herself clear. Cloud nodded in agreement, it was nice to sit back and take a brake after all the recent and not so recent events.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean" he said after a moment. Everything seemed so nice, so perfect. Cloud sighed softly as he gazed around the room. Everything and everyone just seemed so much happier. After the geostigma victims were healed and peace ensued everything seemed brighter. Barret stood and made his way to the stairs, checking on Marlene no doubt. Nanaki was laying in the corner, swaying his tail slightly as he talked with Vincent. Yuffie bit back a yawn as she waved her hands around, deep in conversation with Reeve. Cloud took a sip of the drink in front of him and leaned back into his chair. The room was warmed by a fireplace that cast different shadows along the walls closest to it. This is what held Cloud's attention as Tifa stood to grab herself another drink with a smile. He watched the fire dance around within the pit and smiled softly, remembering one who could not be here tonight. Aries. He knew that he owed her a lot for all the help she had gifted to him over the past few months. He just wished she could be here, be alive. He missed her but he knew she was alright. He knew he had to let her go, and so he had. On the subject of death his mind flickered briefly to the topic of Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. His so called brothers whom had died awhile back. Or so he thought. He slightly wished that death had not been the outcome for them but at least they had finally found peace just as he himself had.

"What are you thinking about?" questioned Tifa as she sat back down.

"Aries mainly" Cloud offered up the information. Tifa nodded, understanding. She had also been doing a lot of thinking about her as of late.

"Come on, cheer up. There is a party to be had" Tifa urged, nudging him slightly. Cloud nodded, looking from the fire to her and smiling. Cloud stood and walked over to the window, Tifa following close behind. They both just stood there, looking out of the window into the night. Snow still drifted downwards in heavy sheets and the moon reflected off the fresh snow.

"It's so peaceful out" commented Tifa.

"Yeah, it is and it looks nice out now. Although those thoughts will be different come morning when I am knee deep trying to shovel snow" Cloud responded with a laugh.

"Suck it up" Tifa countered with a smile. She leaned against the window frame as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Both were content to simply stand there taking in the sight of the moon-lit scene before them. Every now and then one of them would raise their glass to their lips to take a sip or two, besides these small movements they remained still for a few moments.

As Kadaj walked into the small house he nodded to the occupants. He made his way to a chair and very nearly collapsed into it, catching himself at the last second he managed to make the movement look graceful. He was tired and worn out and very thankful to be inside a warm house even if it was only for a few moments. He smiled as a plate of food was set in front of him.

"So where are you from?" Piper asked, after informing her husband of whom this person was and why she had let him into their house.

"Here" Kadaj replied, starting into the food, seeming to find it very interesting all of a sudden.

"So why aren't you at home with your family?" Kevin spoke up now.

"I- well it's a long story. I don't really want to talk about it now" Kadaj stated.

"Well you can always stay here if need be" offered Piper.

"No thanks" Kadaj said, forcing himself to decline the offer. After twenty minutes of talking and eating Kadaj stood.

"I should be going" he stated as he twitched his fingers, glad to have feeling fully returned to them. Piper and her husband both eyed the youth with sad eyes.

"Do you want any food to take with you? Any extra clothes or maybe a blanket? I even have some extra gil you could have" Piper said, getting up and grabbing various items before Kadaj could refuse. Even as the words "there is no need..." crossed his lips a little sack was being pushed into his arms. The sack contained some food shoved quickly into containers, a blanket along with a change of clothing and a piece of paper with a number written upon it. "That is our phone number, feel free to call if you ever need help. The clothes are my brothers, he moved out and left some things behind. They may be alittle big on you but they should do. And here take this" Piper spoke as she shoved some gil into his hand. Kadaj looked at her for a moment. It was odd that this woman would go to such lengths for a man she had just met. Knowing that refusing would get him nowhere Kadaj nodded, taking the money.

"Thank you. This really does mean a lot" he said to them all.

He turned, walking towards the door and glanced at them all for a second before pushing it open and walking outside once more. No less than a half hour later a very ruffled Kadaj was beginning to think that perhaps warming up was not the best idea he had ever had. At least before he had gone into Piper's house he was numb to the cold, now he could feel every piece of sleet as it hit him and he could sense every flake of snow that settled itself upon his body. Now lugging his small pack of belongings he walked down the street. Perhaps he could find a vacant hotel to stay the rest of the night at now that he had money. Though he doubted it, they all seemed full with visitors from out of town who had come here for the holidays. Blinking a few times to clear his groggy head Kadaj pressed on, covering much ground. An hour or so later he felt at the end of his rope. He leaned against a building for a moment to catch his fading breath. Bringing his hand up to wipe snow from his face Kadaj groaned. He could not last in this weather much longer, this was a given. He picked up his pack, which he had set down and he pushed off of the building and started walking once more. A few yards away he tumbled into the snow. He pushed himself up, brushed off and tried walking once more. However this time proved just like the last and within a few yards he was face down in the snow once more. After repeating this process a few more times he gave up and let his tired body relax into the snow. Knowing he was a fool for doing so he fought to open his eyes but only ending up growing more and more tired. Clutching his pack to him he started to fall asleep as more and more snow fell, slowly starting to cover him.

"What's that?" Tifa asked as she noticed a object slowly making its way up the road.

"It's probably nothing" Cloud assured her, stretching slightly and turning to face the room once more. He started walking back to his seat when Tifa caught his arm in her hand.

"Cloud I think it is a person" she insisted, still staring out of the window.

"Tifa, who in their right mind would be outside in weather such as this?" Cloud countered.

"I don't know, humor me and let's go check it out."

Sighing he nodded. "Sure, let's go check it out if it will get you off my back" he said rolling his eyes with a laugh.

Tifa lightly hit his shoulder "Aw c'mon you" she said, shaking her head as she walked towards the door.

"Yo, where are you two goin'?" Barret asked from across the room. Marlene was now perched happily upon his lap.

"I have to check out a mystery person for Tifa" Cloud replied, rolling his eyes again.

"Person? Out there? No chance, no one would go out in a storm like this" Barret said.

"Told you" Cloud laughed as he looked at Tifa.

"Just come on" she urged. As both of them walked outside and pulled the door shut behind them Tifa looked up the street. She could no longer see the person...

"See Tifa, it was nothing" Cloud said, turning back towards the door as he laid his hand back upon the knob.

"No wait" Tifa said, seeing a object that looked to be covered almost completely by the falling snow. "Come on!" she called over her shoulder to Cloud as she ran towards it. Sighing Cloud ran after her. Upon nearing the object both could clearly tell that it was a person. Tifa shot Cloud an 'I told you so' look. She approached the still figure, dreading that the person might already be dead. She knelt down beside them and gently turned the body over so that person was laying on their back. She then gasped. She knew who it was in an instant and looked to Cloud in surprise. Cloud had also gasped slightly as he stared at the body before him.

"Kadaj...?" He muttered, not believing what he was seeing.

"...Brother...?" came the faint reply. Not knowing what to do Cloud stared back at Tifa. Tifa tried to take control of the situation. She would not leave Kadaj out here to freeze to death, which is what he was on the verge of doing. No matter what he had done in the past she didn't want to sit by and watch him die when he was mere yards away from safety.

"Kadaj? Kadaj, can you hear me?" She asked the figure laying before her.

"...Yes..." he replied after a long moment.

"We are going to get you to safety. Okay?" She said as if she were talking to a child.

"..Okay" was the only reply received. Tifa stood and motioned for Cloud to pick up Kadaj. Nodding Cloud bent down and picked up the younger man. He was slightly surprised by how limp the man was, he seemed almost like he was already dead. He weighed so little and seemed so frail, which was a contrast from how strong he had been the last time Cloud had seen him.

"Brother... you came..." said a very disorientated Kadaj as he lifted an arm and wrapped it around Cloud's neck. Cloud was slightly uncomfortable with the closeness but pushed that thought away as he pointed to the bag Kadaj had dropped and mouthed for Tifa to grab it. Turning to walk back towards the building they had just came out of Cloud kept his eyes glued upon Kadaj's face. He grew slightly worried as Kadaj's grip about his neck loosened.

"Kadaj..?" He questioned warily.

"Hm...?" was the small reply. Cloud pulled open the door with one hand as he tried to balance Kadaj so that the action would not cause him to fall. Using his foot to open the door the rest of the way Cloud walked into the room.

"Hey, welcome back" Cid yelled from across a table. But the noise slowly died down as the people within the room noticed Cloud, and the person he was carrying. Cloud raised a hand slightly, warding off all their questions for the meanwhile. Without a word Cloud walked up the stairs in silence. Tifa followed the two as they made their way towards the small room that was at the top of the steps. Cloud laid Kadaj out on the small bed and leaned against the wall. Tifa set his small pack down upon the ground and raised her eyes to met Cloud's.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked of him.

"Well we would be no better than him if we just let another person die" Cloud stated.

"So we're going to help him?" Tifa asked to clarify the situation. Cloud spared a glance to the small body laying upon the bed. Kadaj curled up into a ball, still seeming to be asleep or dazed.

"Yes" confirmed Cloud. Cloud picked up the small pack that Tifa had carried up with her. He looked into to see what Kadaj had been carrying with him. Seeing the contents he sighed. It was painfully obvious that Kadaj had nowhere to go and that he had been living on the streets for quite some time. "How in the world are you still alive?" Cloud muttered. As far as he knew all three brothers had perished in that final battle with Sephiroth. But that could not be because here was one of them and this one was alive, if only barely.

"You got a second chance Nii-san... I did too" Cloud jumped slightly hearing Kadaj speak. He had thought the young man to be asleep.

"But how?"

"Mother, Sephiroth, Aries, I don't know. All I know is that I was brought back. A small... mako pool... on the outskirts of Kalm. I came back...there. Rejected by the lifestream perhaps..? Given a second chance maybe? I...don't know. But I sure will not complain about it." Kadaj's voice was hardly even loud enough to be called a whisper. He paused mid-sentence to recover his breath often as he spoke.

"Yazoo? Loz? Were they given another chance as well?"

"I... wouldn't know... haven't seen them."

Cloud nodded, though he was unsure if Kadaj could see him through his now half lidded eyes. "Rest for now Kadaj" said his own tired voice.

"Can't though. Their after me. Will you help me Nii-san? Don't.. Please don't let... them get me" Kadaj seemed delusional.

"Them? Who is them? And why do they want you?"

At this Cloud received no answer from Kadaj.

Cloud glanced over to Tifa. "We should leave him alone to rest" he mouthed wordlessly to her across the room. Though re-thinking his thought Cloud glanced over to the other man and thought that perhaps it was not for the best for him to be left alone. He motioned with his head for Tifa to leave, he would watch over Kadaj as he slept. First of all to make sure that he was fine through out the night and second of all, just because he was helping him did not mean he trusted him.

And so the next few hours passed by with Cloud sitting watch over Kadaj whom would mutter every now and then in his sleep something alone the lines of "Their after me, help! Their coming!"

**Author's note:** Yeah, hi it's me again. So there is the first chapter. Not a lot of action but I did not think it would take that long for them to meet up. The next few chapters will have more action in it and the plot will begin to devolpe. I will get the next chapter or so up really quick unless something really bad comes up. Please review so that I know what to keep and what to throw out. And also I do have a semi-plot in the works but please offer up any ideas that you have towards a plot, if I use yours I will credit you in the story and give you a cookie. One last thing I promise. I am starting a Beta search for this story. If you would like to be my Beta please contact me and let me know. If no one wants to become my Beta then I will continue to use spell check as my lovely Beta. Well that's all for now, next chap. up soon, see y'all around!


	2. Hiding Behind The Mask

**Chapter 2: Hiding behind the mask**

**Authors note:** Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter everyone, I did not think I would get any but instead I got four! xD Oh and Adeline, I wish I knew what couple you are rooting for. I had two couples in mind but both couples involved one certain character so I had to choose one over the other. Hope I didn't let you down to much. And Turtle fan, Kadaj is my favorite character as well. And also thanks to Kim, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. Nice one Nekoninja123. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **You all know the drill. I don't own this yadda yadda yadda.

The morning dawned bright and cool. The group that had gathered in the house had either left of stayed the night, most opting to do the latter due to hangovers, really bad hangovers. Sometime during the night Tifa had told the group of the situation involving Kadaj. Leaving no room for questions there was little discussion on said topic afterwards. Most people trusted Cloud anyway. So therefore if Cloud was the one who had brought Kadaj in here they simmered down.

"Urgg..." A tired sounding noise emitted from the bed in which Kadaj had been sleeping.

Prying his eyes open at the sound Kadaj looked around his surroundings with sleep filled eyes. The door was slightly ajar, the small window was open to allow some air to come in, Cloud was laying on the other half of the bed, His small pack of items was laid upon the floor…... Wait. Kadaj did a double take as what he saw finally took hold. Cloud was in fact slumped on the other half of the bed, very much asleep. Kadaj eyed him with slight shock. This was odd. He propped his head up on his arm and watched Cloud for a moment with a smirk just waiting for him to wake up.

Sure enough he did not have long to wait.

"Huh...?" Cloud murmured, rolling over and rubbing his tired eyes. Realizing where he was he rolled his eyes and forced himself to sit up. All the while he kept his eyes off Kadaj on purpose because he could feel Kadaj's eyes upon him. Truth be told he had never intended to fall asleep and sure as hell he never planned on falling asleep next to Kadaj of all people. _ So much for keeping watch over him, Strife _he thought to himself with the slightest hint of an inward chuckle.

"Morning Nii-san" Kadaj said with a sarcastic tone in his voice and a grin to match. He swung his legs off the bed and felt a slight chill run up and down his spine when they hit the cold hard-wood floor. He walked to his bag and started going through it. "Do you mind? I'd rather not change in front of you. Unless of course, you insist" He said with a sly smirk as he made to take off his shirt knowing that if anything would make Cloud leave this would probably be it.

"There is no need for that Kadaj, unless of course you enjoyed sharing that bed with me more than you have let on" Cloud retorted with poison dripping from his voice as he stood up and made for the door. He didn't trust leaving him alone but he sure as hell would not be in the same room with him when he changed. Anyway Kadaj seemed... well different. Only slightly however, but it was there. Where as Cloud expected Kadaj to attempt an attack the moment he was awake he merely started to get ready for the day. Strange, however he would mull over these new changes in his so called 'brother' later.

"Touché" spoke Kadaj, rolling his eyes. Kadaj turned his head back towards the bag and away from Cloud's face. The seemingly helpless teen from last night had disappeared and the old Kadaj had resurfaced, for the most part at least. He no longer was _begging_ for help from his brother, but he was not trying to harm him either which was a rather hard thing to do. Old habits die hard, even when they were never your habits to begin with. Sephiroth was good at doing that to people. However, the reason for his civil attitude towards Cloud was simple, Kadaj did need help and Cloud was one of the only people who might be able to provide it. Simple enough, right? Then why did Kadaj feel as if there might just be another reason for his slightly improved behavior towards Strife? Well it's not like that mattered; he would be gone once Cloud helped him anyway.

"Cloud!" A voice yelled from downstairs. The scream was soon followed by a series of loud crashes. Before waiting for another second Cloud took off out the door, grabbing his sword as he went. Kadaj followed Cloud out of the room, also reaching for his weapon as he went all thoughts of changing clothes now pushed to the back of his mind. He sighed as he ran down the stairs in the dirty and still slightly wet, clothes from yesterday.

Upon reaching the first floor Cloud could see several people dressed in white uniforms who were wielding guns which at the moment were pointed on Tifa who happened to be the only other one awake at the moment. Cloud did not expect any other help, everyone else was probably still in a deep sleep. Cloud raised his sword and deflected a bullet that had been aimed for him. He glared at Kadaj a moment before jumping out of the way of a hail of bullets.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this!" Kadaj protested, also dodging a hail of bullets all his own. Kadaj swung his double bladed sword towards the nearest man only to have said man block with his gun. The gun did not break as most should have after coming in contact with a sharpened blade. Kadaj twirled away from the man just as a bullet rang past his head, missing by an inch. "Okay, so you have better aim than Yazoo did" he muttered, thinking sadly of his brother for a moment.

Cloud was too wrapped up in his own battle to notice Kadaj and his. Jumping into the air Cloud did a summersault and landed behind one of the men, his sword made quick of the poor soul. Turning he took another off guard and he soon joined his friend in death. Using a chair to lift himself up into the air Cloud came down upon yet another of the group.

Kadaj managed to grab an arm of one of the men and flipped him over, the man landed upon the ground with a dull thump that was soon followed by the thump of Kadaj's sword running the man threw and hitting the floor beneath his body. He knelt down low and swung his leg about, knocking the feet out from beneath one of the men. He picked up a gun that had found its way to the floor from its dead owners hand and shot three bullets into the person he had knocked over.

Cloud continued to send soul after soul back to the lifestream. When the battle was almost finished he had a gunshot and lifted his sword up to block it. Only his sword did not have anything to block. He looked behind him to see that Kadaj had made his way behind him. He also noticed the small amount of blood coming from Kadaj's shoulder.

"Now do you believe I'm not behind this?" He groaned out in response to the un-asked question that had been upon Cloud's face earlier. Cloud slowly started to realize that Kadaj had taken a hit for him.

Cloud said nothing. Kadaj knelt down and Cloud flipped over him to reach the man who had fired the shot. The man hit the ground... two feet away from his head. Cloud turned only to be greeted by the butt of a gun hitting the side of his head. Growling he kicked his leg out at the man and tripped him.

Kadaj, now sporting a wounded right arm shook his head and forced his sword through the back of a guy standing in front of him. Turning he flipped around another and sliced though the man's mid-section. Looking around he watched as Cloud took care of the last one. He then walked towards Cloud who now had blood running down the side of his face from the impact of the gun.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you take that bullet for me? I know that someone like you would not want to do something for nothing" Cloud shook his head, scowling.

"Your partly right there brother. I do need something, but is it also so hard to believe that I care about what happens to you?"

"This coming from the man who tried to kill me not so long ago. Yeah, I do find it hard to believe that you care about anything besides yourself. And what do you need Kadaj?" He said, locking eyes with the other.

"Simple. Your help"

"And why would I help you?"

"Because I just helped you." Kadaj pointed out. He met the others gaze and held it. He was forcefully reminded of the last time he had gazed into his brothers eyes like this. He himself had been dying and Cloud had been holding him. Cloud had looked almost sad then when he had looked upon him. Kadaj's own eyes had held something that looked something like regret or sorrow perhaps. But that was a different time and a different place.

"What do you need my help for?" Cloud asked crossly, but his gaze softened for a split second almost as if he could sense what the other man was thinking.

"For staying alive. Details I will explain in time. All I need is your word that you'll help me. If not I shall go elsewhere." He took a step towards Cloud at this point. "Brother, I am not the same person I was. Now that Sephiroth has gone I can be my own person. My thoughts are no longer constantly interrupted by him or mother. I am free of them, at least for the time being. Give me a second chance, Cloud?" Kadaj's tone kept its icy edge although his eyes had taken on an almost pleading look. "Nii-san... I have no where else to go..."

Taking in the sight of the teen Cloud relented, for the moment. "Here" he said as he picked up a cloth and walked over to Kadaj. He lightly set the cloth upon his wound and held it in place. Upon seeing his puzzled look he merely said, "I don't want you dying on me before I have a chance to see what you need me for." Kadaj lifted his hand and lightly touched the area where Cloud had been hit. His face looked almost apologetic.

"Its fine Kadaj, leave it" Cloud ordered of him. _ Why am I offering to help him? … Because he is you brother that's why _ A small battle raged inside his head. _ Since when did I start calling him my brother? … Since you decided to help him _ He thought for a second before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Nii-san?" Kadaj questioned, thinking he had done something else wrong. He dropped his hand slowly, looking away now. "Sorry..." he murrmed.

Cloud caught Kadaj's hand and replaced it where it had been upon his face with a rolling of his eyes. He gave in to his little 'brother's' fussiness.

Kadaj dropped his hand regardless. Besides, why did he care that Strife was hurt anyway? As long as he lived long enough to be of some use life would be good.

"We should check on Tifa and the others" when the battle started Tifa was able to slip away. She wanted to make sure that none of the kids walked in on the battle. Or any one else for that matter.

Cloud nodded. "I will. You go up and change"

Now it was Kadaj's turn to nod as he walked up the stairs silently, sparing a quick glance over his shoulder to Cloud.

**A few hours later:**

Cloud was sitting upon the steps outside of the building. He was thinking, just thinking. It seemed that he had a lot of that to do lately. Everything just seemed too mixed up. Emotions, thoughts, actions. Some of it seemed to not make any sense to him anymore. It was like his life was suddenly foreign to him. He had to figure out who the men were that had attacked them and why they had done so. Kadaj probably knew, but he sure wasn't talking. Ah, Kadaj. The issue with Kadaj was, of course in the front of his mind. He really wanted to believe that the young man had changed. But how true was that? He really wanted to believe that everything the youth had done up until Sephiroth's death was being controlled by Sephiroth himself. But how true was that? He really wanted to believe that he didn't care alittle bit about Kadaj. But how true was that...?


	3. Some Answers, Finally

**Chapter 3: Some answers, finally **

Authors note: Adeline, your feeling was right. xD both couples did involve a certain spiky headed blond. I have made my choice on the couple though. Future chapters will have a tad more togetherness for the two characters. Oh, and your English is great no worries. :Grin: Kim, I am so glad you like it. Seeing the reviews made me write another chapter on the spot, which was hard to do at 12:05am, oh well. Turtle Fan, you will get some answers in this chapter don't worry, I just hope you like the explanation I have given. It took a while to make it sound like something that could really happen. Thanks for reviewing all, happy tails.

**Disclaimer:** Awww don't make me admit that I don't own it. I like pretending that I own it! Ah well, fine fine. You've caught me, I'll say it. I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Happy now? Stupid disclaimer...

By the time Cloud awoke the following morning things were in full swing. The children were in the kitchen complaining about being hungry while Tifa worked at making breakfast. That was something Cloud was thankful for because he despised cooking. After changing and quickly showering he walked out to where the others had gathered. That being around a large oak wood table.

"Morning" Tifa called to him, sparing him a smile as he made his way to the table.

"Morning Tifa" Cloud looked around. The table was a lot less crowded than he thought it would be.

"Nanaki left about an hour ago and Yuffie not long after." Tifa explained. "They said they had to be getting home."

Cloud nodded and sat down. To his left was Tifa and to his right Denzel. Seated about the table was also Marlene, Barret, Vincent, Cid, and a few other children. Oh and not forgetting, Kadaj. Everyone else had left long before Cloud had awoke.

"So to what do we owe your late appearance?" Asked Kadaj who was seated diagonal from Cloud.

"If you are asking why I am up late that is because I had a lot to think about last night. By the way I need to speak with you later" Cloud replied with a sly smirk. It was about time he got answers from his 'brother', one way or another.

"About?"

"Well, you will just find that out when we have our little chat, won't you?"

"I guess I will"

Tifa shot Cloud a questioning look. He shook his head. It was nothing much, nothing that she needed to be worried about just yet. He just wanted to know alittle bit more about Kadaj. Like who was after him, if the people who attacked them yesterday had anything to do with it, what he had been doing since he was given his 'second chance'. The basics.

After breakfast Cloud waited until Kadaj stood. As soon as he did Cloud grabbed his arm and walked him to another room.

"What's with the force, Cloud?" Kadaj asked, his face held a look of mock fright.

"You'll find out soon enough. That is, if I don't get some answers out of you."

"Answers? To what?"

"You know to what. Don't play stupid Kadaj. If you do it could cost you"

"And what do you mean by that, brother"

"If I don't get answers to my questions you will end up right back where I found you. Face down in the streets"

"Actually, you didn't find me. Tifa did" He said with a grin. He loved pushing people's buttons, and it just so happened that he knew all of Cloud's buttons.

Ignoring Kadaj's smart ass comment Cloud tightened his grip about the others arm. "Who is after you and why are they? And don't try to lie your way out of this one Kadaj"

"Oh, I have no intention of lying to you Cloud. Omitting some of the truth does not make the entire statement a lie."

"In my book it does, and the only person's opinion that matters here is mine. So Kadaj, you have ten minutes to bring me up to speed with your life or you may find it growing shorter." Not that Cloud would truly bring himself to killing the teen, but Kadaj didn't know that now did he?

"Aw, are you really going to threaten your baby brother?" Kadaj sneered slightly, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"No I wouldn't threaten my baby brother, if I had one"

Kadaj's eyes showed what resembled hurt for a second. "So, Cloud. You really want to know what I've been up to? I hope you have all day." He glared darkly at the hand that was still wrapped rather tightly around his upper arm.

Seeing Kadaj's eyes flicker to his hand Cloud let the youth go. "Oh, I have all the time in the world. Although from what you said the first night we brought you in it seems as if your time is precious. So I suggest you spill, and quickly"

"Well Cloud while you were living comfortably after our last 'meeting' I was playing 'remnant' guinea pig to a host of lunatics. The second chance I told you about? Let's just say I happened to _omit _some parts of the story. I know what brought me back and why, or rather who and why."

As Kadaj spoke he was somewhat pacing and was looking around, not really focusing upon Cloud.

"A new company came into being, kind of like what Shin-ra used to be like. They found a way to harness mako energy, not to make materia but to bring back someone who had passed on into the life stream. And here is their proof."

Kadaj pointed to himself with a rolling of his eyes.

"Only problem is that they don't know exactly what they did that caused this to happen. They can't seem to recreate the experiment to an exact science. They either get the temperature wrong, or the amount of mako, something." He paused for a moment when he saw the look upon Cloud's face.

"If what you are saying is true, and I doubt it is. This company could easily try to bring back Sephi-"

"-roth?" Kadaj spoke, finishing Cloud's sentence. "If they wanted to bring him back then he would be standing here before you instead of me. No, they do not wish to bring him back. In their eyes he is too wild, too uncontrollable, too _powerful_."

"But isn't that what they want? Power?"

"Yes, of course. But they do not want someone who could ruin them. If they brought Sephiroth back he would hunt them down and kill them off. They know this. He is just too powerful, the key is he has his power _all the time. _But what if they could re-create this power but make it last for only a few hours? What if they could turn it on and off at _their_ will? They get all the benefits of having the strongest soldier but they don't have to worry about it turning on them."

"And have they? Figured out how to do this?"

"Yes… and no. You see, that was where I came in. Not as strong as the great Sephiroth, but strong enough to take whatever they dished out. After I was brought back they tried out some prototypes, needless to say most failed rather horribly. However a few worked. They were not very strong, but at least now they know it can be done. They will try to make them stronger and stronger. And as this happens you and all your little friends will have a big problem on your hands, won't you Cloud?

"Then why would you tell me this? If evil is so close to winning why come forward and try to sabotage it?"

"Simple. I don't like being used. Trust me, it was not 'fun' sitting there being an experiment day after day. It was painful to say the least. So, first chance I had I high tailed it outta there."

"And straight to me."

"No, actually. I had no clue where you were. True I did want to find you, but after awhile I gave up. Our little meeting a few days ago was totally unplanned."

"Are there any lasting effects of the powers?"

"If you are asking if I still have any of the powers they gave me that would be a no. I told you they are only temporary. And the company can turn them off any time they wish. Not that I really miss them, they were very weak. Not much of a threat anyway, at least not yet. Give them a few weeks and they will be turning out people twice as strong as Sephiroth."

"Where is this 'company'? And what are they called anyway?"

"BioTech. And they are located in the mountains. Hidden, needless to say."

"So the people who were here yesterday, they were from BioTech weren't they? They were here for you, right?"

"If I had to venture a guess I would say absolutely"

"How did they know where you were?"

"Don't ask me. A tracking device, Maybe? I don't know. I never really stopped to ask them. I was to busy running for my life"

"I will talk to the others about this. It you are telling the truth _we_ have a rather large problem on _our_ hands. And if your not _you_ have a rather large problem on _your _hands."

"Cloud I am not lying. Anyway, what is going to happen to me?"

Cloud looked the teen over. He looked afraid, he looked as if he thought Cloud would kick him out to the streets, or worse now that he had gotten the information.

"Are you on their side?"

"No, of course I'm not."

"Well then Kadaj you're on our side."

Kadaj smiled slightly.

"Thanks Cloud."

"For what?"

"A second chance."

Authors note: Aww a cute sappy chapter ending. Enjoy it while you can because we all know that things won't be perfect for long. :Evil grin: Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, it was written at a very late hour by a very tired author. Night all. Okay not really, my plot bunny won't let me sleep so I am going to get a jump on chapter four. xD Be happy, be very happy.


	4. What Is 'Love'

**Chapter 4; what is 'love'?**

**Authors note:**

The dancing Zora- Yay I have a new reviewer. I am very glad that you like the story. Oh and I agree Kadaj is rather cute in this story xD.

Windygalux- Yay, another new reviewer. This must be my lucky day. And in regards to your question, this chapter should make it clear who is getting together with whom, but still I shall answer. The answer to your question is a…. Yes. xD

Adeline- Yeah I was trying to make it interesting. And yep the change from Nii-San to Cloud was intentional. It was supposed to somewhat show that he is thinking of Cloud less as a brother and more of a… xD

Oh and it says I have 11 reviews but I only can see ten of them. So if you sent in a review and I did not reply to it that does not mean that I skipped you it just means I cannot see your review for some reason. Sorry for the semi-late update. I took a mini vacation and just relaxed all weekend. I went to the state fair on Sunday and walked out with a new necklace and seventy dollars worth of swords. Got three new ones which look very nice next to my replica of Sephiroth's Masamune. Anywho sorry for boring you with my life, I'm done. xD

**Disclaimer:** Nope I am pretty sure that I still do not own it. If I did I would go back and re-write the ending of Advent Children to give a certain silver headed teen and his brothers a reprieve.

Now on with the show, err Fanfiction!

Morning found Kadaj sitting on a stool set in front of the bar. He idly strolled his fingers on the hardwood table. Sure when you were the first one up you get the luxury of silence, but it is also one of the most boring things in the world! His catlike eyes flicked around the empty room. However a few moments later and Kadaj found the room not so empty.

"What are you doing up so early?" Questioned Cloud who looked like he had just rolled out of bed, then again he probably had.

"Can't sleep" came the simple reply.

Cloud merely nodded as he walked towards the sink and proceeded to fill a glass with water and drain it.

Kadaj's eyes followed Cloud's movements across the kitchen and to the sink. He watched as he filled a glass up and started drinking it. It took until someone behind him spoke for him to realize that he had been staring. Diverting his eyes he turned to see Tifa.

"Ah, good thing you're both up"

Cloud looked up to see Tifa walking down the stairs.

"Why is that?" he questioned.

"Because, the bar was closed Christmas eve, Christmas, and the day after, it is however re-opening today."

"That's great and all, but why does it concern us?" Kadaj asked, slightly confused.

"It concerns you because my costumers cannot come in if there is three feet of snow on the side walk. There are two shovels in the closet." At the Tifa flashed a smile. "Thanks for the help boys"

"I didn't offer any help, did you?" Kadaj said, looking to Cloud.

"I didn't either"

However by the time this was said Tifa had already disappeared up the stairs and to the shower.

A few minutes later both Cloud and Kadaj were dressed in several layers of clothes and holding snow shovels. Both were also standing outside turning their faces away from a rather strong wind.

"This is great" Cloud muttered as he walked to the beginning of the side walk and watched Kadaj make his way to the other end. They would meet somewhere in the middle and with luck have most of the snow cleared off when they did.

"Can't we just use Fire on it or something?" Kadaj asked as he picked up the first shovel full of snow. Using materia would be so much quicker.

"No, it would probably scorch the pavement or something. Face it Kadaj, we have to do this the hard way" And with that Cloud started at his end.

A few minutes later and the entire sidewalk was nearing being finished. Cloud sighed in relief as he saw the small area that was all that was left. Kadaj dumped another shovel full onto the lawn next to the side walk. Then his foot caught a small patch of ice and he slipped forward. Where as he expected to come face to face was snow he instead felt something warm. Looking up he saw he had fallen into Cloud and Cloud had caught him.

"Err, thanks" Kadaj said, noting how close they were at the moment.

"No problem" Cloud replied with a nod, and then realized that he was still holding the other. He loosened his arms slightly while trying to resist blushing.

Kadaj swallowed as he felt heat rise slightly to his face. He rested for a second more in the others embrace before he thought to pick himself up and lean on his shovel for a moment.

"C'mon, we had better finish this side walk or else Tifa will have our heads." Cloud reminded the other as he started on the small patch of snow left. However his eyes did flick up once to gaze over at Kadaj.

With a nod Kadaj started on it as well.

A few hours and two hot showers later both men were just finishing lunch. Around the table were most of the other normal occupants minus Tifa who was currently working the newly re-opened bar.

Cloud stood and took a look around the table for a moment. He then started collecting the dishes to be taken to the kitchen so that they could be washed.

"I got em' "Kadaj said. He was heading out that way anyway because he wanted to offer Tifa some help in exchange for his living there.

"Are you sure?" Questioned Cloud.

Kadaj merely nodded as he picked up all of the dishes and walked into the kitchen. As he set the plates down into the sink he found himself thinking of earlier that morning when he had slipped on the ice only to have Cloud catch him. He wondered why the spiky headed blond had not just let him fall. Perhaps he truly held no hard feelings over past events? Before he could mull over this thought longer he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Kadaj, what are you doing here?"

It took a moment for Kadaj to clear his head from the memory and realize that Tifa had just asked him a question.

"Are you alright? Wait, I think I know that look. It looks like you're in love." She said with an all knowing smile.

Kadaj looked at her for a moment, not answering. He looked back towards the sink and started to wash the dishes.

"So, who is it? I mean I was right wasn't I, you are in love?" She asked, pressing the matter.

At this Kadaj cocked his head slightly and gave Tifa a look that reminded her of a little kid who was very confused about something. And indeed he was.

"Tifa?"

"What is it Kadaj?"

"What is love?"

At this she blew out air in the form of a sigh. "Jeff, take over the bar for me. I am taking a ten minute break" She said the one of the employees. "Come with me Kadaj" She said and the teen followed.

She led him to a table and sat down. He took the seat across from her and waited in silence.

"Okay… what is love? This will be a hard thing to explain" Tifa remarked although mainly to herself. "Love is something you feel towards someone else. You probably felt it towards your brothers, Yazoo and Loz. That type of love is common. It is what you feel towards your family and friends. It's when you like being around them and you are worried about what happens to them. It's when you feel a good feeling towards them and feel happy when you think of them." She broke off finding it rather hard to explain what love feels like.

Kadaj nodded as if he understood this part. "Okay, if that is what love is then the answer to your question is yes. I am in love, I love all of you because you are my friends."

Tifa shook her head and suppressed a laugh. "No Kadaj, that's not what I meant. There are two types of love, the type you feel towards your family and friends and then another type. This is the type you feel for one very special person. It's... "Tifa paused to think. "It's when you find yourself staring at that person for no good reason. It's when you feel comforted by their presence. It's about that feeling you get when they touch you or when your eyes meet. It's when you feel drawn to that person physically, emotionally, and sexually. But don't confuse it with the type of love you feel for your family or friends because it is different. And you will be able to tell the difference. For example think about one of your brothers Yazoo for instance. Now think about that special person. See how different the feelings are?"

Kadaj nodded again. "I think I see what you are talking about. So that 'feeling' is called love?" He questioned slightly quiet.

"Yep" Tifa answered.

Kadaj thought over all of the things Tifa had just told him. So, was she right? Was he in 'love'?

"So if you don't mind me asking, who is it?"

"I-I, well…" Kadaj seemed at a lost for words.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to spill just yet" Tifa said, understanding how he was feeling.

"Right. Thanks" He said as he stood up and started to walk from the kitchen. He had completely forgotten the real reason he had gone in the kitchen in the first place as he walked away deep in thought.

**Authors note**: Okay. I know that this was short, however I wanted to get it out because I will be busy for the next few days and may not have a lot of time to type. I don't really know if you all will like this chapter or not so review and let me know, okay? I wanted to try to clear up the whole issue with who is getting together and such so here it is. Y'all should be able to tell by that. xD Be sure to tell me what you think of the couple, sorry to those of you who won't like it and congrats to those of you who do. See you all later. Love you lots.


	5. In Search Of 'Love'

**Chapter 5: In search of 'love'**

**Authors note: **I am finally back. Please do not kill me for not updating in a week. It was my teachers fault, I swear. First week back and they assigned pages and pages of homework. And even though I would rather write my fanfiction than do homework if I do not do my homework I fail school. I fail school I get my computer taken away. Now you understand, right? xD

Disclaimer: No, I have yet to find a way to buy it, check back later.

Review time!

Kaoru Kagonei: Wow, thank you so much for reviewing every chapter. Most people if they start reading a story after the first few chapters will not bother to go back and review everyone. You however did. Thanks so much.

Gbheart: I tried to update soon, I really did. I hope you like this chapter.

Adeline: Yesh I am sorry about it being rushed. I wanted to hold back and find a way to fix it but I knew with school if I did not post it right there and then, it would take a week and a half to. I didn't want to make you wait that long for that chappie. Sorry again. (By the way, that was my favorite part as well. xD)

Kim: Glad you like the pairing. I aim to please.

NekoNinja123: CloudXkadaj is a lot better than that story you were telling me about today during English Amy. Lol xD

WindyGalux: Thank you, to make up for the shortness of the last chapter this one will be slightly longer.

Silence: Thank you for the great review. If you thought the last chapter was cute I bet you'll love this one even more.

Okay, on with the story.

------------------------------

"Cloud do you love anybody?"

Cloud turned his head quickly at the question and stared at the silver haired youth that had spoken it. He wondered what Kadaj was up to, he had been far too quiet all day.

"It depends, why are you asking?" He asked, carefully choosing his words as he began to study the others face.

"No reason. So are you going to answer the question or not?" Kadaj asked innocently.

"Fine. I'll answer your question. Yes I do love somebody, several somebody's in fact. As friends. But I get the feeling that's not what you mean."

"Nope your right, that's not what I mean. Of course if you're too scared to answer the question I understand Cloud it's fine." Kadaj shifted slightly on the countertop he was perched on top of. His feet dangled off the edge as he watched Cloud take in the words he had just spoken. He tried not to grin.

Cloud stiffened slightly and stood up straight, no longer bending downwards the wipe off one of the many dirty tables in the now empty bar. A job he was doing for Tifa. A job Kadaj was _supposed_ to be helping to do. "I'm not scared Kadaj."

"Then answer the question Cloud."

"Fine. No, I do not think that I am in love with anybody right now. How about you? Are you in love Kadaj?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure about it yet."

It was at this moment that Cloud noticed the way Kadaj was looking at him. It was… well different than normal. It was also then that he noticed that he had been staring at Kadaj for the past few minutes. He shook his head slightly and chucked a rag in Kadaj's direction. "You're helping," he said, turning around.

Kadaj caught the cloth with ease and tilted back on his perch for a moment. "Aw, come on Cloud. Isn't their any child labor laws around here?" he moaned as he lightly jumped from the counter to the floor in a way that vaguely resembled a cat.

"Yes there are but you are not a child. Aren't you turning nineteen soon anyway?"

"Aw Cloud I'm touched. You remembered my birthday," Kadaj said with mock surprise

Cloud rolled his eyes at the younger mans antics. "Clean" he said firmly as he notice Kadaj starting to sit down upon the table he was supposed to be cleaning.

"Fine I give in. I'll help you clean the tables," Kadaj said laughing slightly as he dipped the rag in a bucket full with lukewarm cleaning water.

"Good." Cloud replied after a moment. For a second Cloud stared at Kadaj, he had been here for a while now and really seemed like he was changed. Although Cloud still worried about the men who were supposed to be after Kadaj, he and the others had been doing some research about them. His thoughts were soon broken into as he heard Kadaj speak.

"You tell me to clean and then you completely zone out on me? Come on Cloud, pick up the slack" Kadaj grinned slightly as he mock reprimanded Cloud.

"Whatever." Cloud replied. Looking down at the table, he tried not to laugh at the look that was upon Kadaj's face. He looked as a mother would when scolding a child, however being so young himself the look came off more humorous than anything.

"Are you laughing at me?" Kadaj looked slightly hurt for a second before he grinned. A playful look came across his face as he tipped the bucket of water with his foot. The angle the bucket was at caused a fair amount of water to land right on Cloud.

"What?" Cloud exclaimed, not knowing at first that Kadaj was to blame for his wet pant leg. However, in a moment's time he realized what had happened. "It's a shame" He commented.

"What is?" Kadaj questioned.

"That you won't live to see your nineteenth birthday" and with that statement he lunged for a rather frightened Kadaj.

Kadaj quickly flipped backwards, as soon as he landed he took off running. "Come on Cloud, it was just a joke" He announced over his shoulder.

"I know." Cloud replied with a grin as he jumped over a counter to try to corner Kadaj.

Kadaj quickly turned around and tried to run away from Cloud and towards the door. He smiled for a second as he looked over his shoulder.

"No you don't" Cloud said as he saw Kadaj making for the door. He quickly kicked the bucket of water causing what little was left to splash out onto the floor. As Kadaj slipped, Cloud smiled. So his plan had worked. He ran forward a pace to catch Kadaj before he fell.

"So are we going to make this a habit or what?" Kadaj questioned with sarcasm as he found himself once more in Clouds arms.

Cloud rolled his eyes but did not answer.

"You can let me go any minute now…" Kadaj said, trying to point out the fact that he was still in Cloud's tight embrace.

"Oh no I can't" Cloud replied as he tightened his arms, bringing Kadaj closer to him. "You are not going anywhere until I get my revenge," he said with a laugh.

"Aw come on, that kind of stuff if for kids. You're a responsible adult Cloud."

"Nice try Kadaj, but it's not going to work," He said as he moved himself and Kadaj over to where another bucket sat upon a counter. It was full to the top with clean, cold water.

"I barely even got you wet! Cloud that will soak me!" The youth wined as he realized where Cloud was leading him.

"It was either that or I was going to give you a very over due hair cut" Cloud replied with a smirk.

"I'll take the water then. Oh and you don't have much room to talk Cloud, I mean have you seen _your _hair recently?" Kadaj said, although he still tried to force his way away from Cloud who was stronger than he was if only by a little.

Cloud reached the bucket and with one hand and then dumped its entire contents over his captive.

Kadaj coughed as the entire bucket came down upon his head.

Cloud's expression suddenly turned to worry as he heard Kadaj's cough. He turned the teen around to face him. "Are you alright?" He questioned urgently.

"I'm fine Cloud. You worry too much," He said. His breath caught for a moment as he realized where he was. Because Cloud had been holding him so tight to prevent his escape, when Cloud had turned him around he was still being held pretty tight. This resulted in his body being pressed right against Clouds and their faces, more importantly their lips, were about an inch apart.

"Uh, well…" Cloud said, feeling his cheeks grow slightly hot. He noticed how he could feel the heat from Kadaj's breath as he spoke.

Suddenly thinking of the perfect cover up Kadaj reached his arms about Cloud and pulled him even tighter. Their faces were now touching as were the rest of their bodies. He held him this way for a moment and then pulled away. Upon seeing Cloud's shocked face, he grinned slightly. "Now your soaked to" he said, and indeed now every place where Kadaj's body had been pressed Cloud was now soaked with water.

Cloud laughed slightly, his arms still very loosely wrapped around Kadaj as if he had forgotten they were there, in fact he really had forgotten they were there. "Fine you win, I yeild. Now I have to go change my clothes because of you" he said as he shook his head and laughed.

Kadaj nodded with a grin. He swallowed hard as he acknowledged the fact that getting Cloud soaked was not his only reason he had, had for hugging him.

Kadaj moved forward slightly, back towards Cloud. He was not thinking very straight at the moment.

Cloud shot him a puzzled look, wondering what he was doing.

"Hey Cloud! Come over here and look at this!" Tifa yelled from down the hall.

Kadaj shook his head as his common sense returned to him. He blushed as he recalled how close he and Cloud had just been a moment before hand. Not to mention what he had been about to do if it was not for Tifa. And poor Cloud still didn't seem to have a clue. However it seemed better that way, it's not like Cloud would ever like him 'in that way' anyway. However that did not stop a feeling a loss from passing over him.

"Come on" Cloud said quietly as he laid a hand upon Kadaj's back and urged the young one forward.

Upon reaching Tifa, the two stared at a screen.

"What's this?" Cloud asked.

"What happened to you two. Weren't you supossed to be cleaning the tables not each other?" She said with a laugh.

"Haha, very funny. Now what are you looking at?" Cloud said as he rolled his eyes.

"Kadaj should know. It's research on Bio-Tech. We have just found out some very interesting things. Very interesting and potentially very dangerous things."

--------------------------

Authors note: Ah, a somewhat cliff hanger. No action in this chapter but I wanted to try to establish a foundation for a relationship before all of the hardships to come, and trust me there are many of those. Next chapter will have a lot of action but not all that much mushy stuff, so it evens out. Please review. See you later.


	6. Beauty From Pain

**Chapter 6: Beauty from pain**

**Authors note**: Hey all. Long time no see. Thank you all so much for all of the reviews I have received, they really made my day. Oh and on a side note this chapter was inspired by the song Beauty from pain by Superchick, hints the title. It is a great song but it gets me semi angsty and that reflects in this chapter. So if you like angst then I hope you like this chapter, if not…. Well I hope you still like it.

D: I don't own it!

Review time:

Avenger: Thanks, I am glad you think so.

Nekoninja: You are a great writer as well. Thanks for the compliment.

Friend of A: Thank you for defending the story on my behalf. I will not delete what you wrote, I believe you have the freedom to say what you want. But thank you for the review and making me feel better about my first 'flame'.

MissQuestionMark: Thank you for reading as far as you did and I am sorry that you do not like the pairing. I will be writing another Final Fantasy story in the near future and while I have yet to choose any pairings if it is not Yaoi I invite you to read it.

Lili: Thank you for the review, I live for them.

Turtle Fan: I tried to make it cute. I wanted to add some more fluff to the story. I hope it worked. And I am glad you made that comment about it flowing and making sense. I was worried that it jumped around to much or didn't make any sense. Thank you.

Kim: I am honored that you are reviewing my story and hope to not let you down.

Kaoru Koganei: Yes Bio-Tech is starting to come to center stage in these next few chapters. And I feel really bad for Kadaj because I know all the stuff that is going to happen to him in the future. So I agree, Poor Kadaj.

Adeline: Aw, I am so happy to hear that you really liked. I hope your cheeks are feeling better now.

Windygalux: You do not suck at reviewing, the only sucky reviews are the unwritten ones. xD

gbheart: I try to update once a week I wish I could do it twice a week but school is hell. Glad to hear that you are loving this story.

Wow that is what I like, devoting a whole page to reviews. I feel so loved. Now on with the story.

--------------------------

_"Here and I am at the end of me_

_Trying to hold to what I can't see_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to your promise there will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed_

_I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last_

_There'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain"_

-----------------------------------------------------------

"_Kadaj should know. It's research on Bio-Tech. We have just found out some very interesting things. Very interesting and potentially very dangerous things."_

_--_

"Well, what is it?" Cloud brought himself to ask.

"I was able to access some files on a database of Bio-techs, nothing big because if it was then there would be no way I could have hacked in so easily. But what I did find was a bunch of information on tracking devices" (Yes they have computers in this story)

"And how is this potentially dangerous?" Cloud inquired.

"Come on Cloud. It's pretty obvious. What do _tracking_ devices do?'

"Track…"

"And what could Bio-Tech possibly have that they would want to track?"

At this point Kadaj cut in spearing Cloud from giving an answer.

"… Me"

- - - - - - - - -

A few moments later the group was located around the now fairly cleaned bar. The tension in the room was almost tangible.

"How could we find out if the tracking device even relates to Kadaj? I mean isn't there a possibility that they could have purchased them as a result of his escape. That would mean that he does not even have one" Cloud spoke

"The only way to be certain would be to take an x-ray and even then it might not show up" Tifa tried to explain the situation to him.

"But I mean it would make sense. They have managed to find me everywhere I go, I thought it was because of spies and the like… but now I am not so sure of that." Kadaj's eyes looked downcast.

"Well we will just have to do more research" Tifa offered.

"But is it safe to stay here. I mean tracking device of not they obviously know we're here, or maybe you all have forgotten that little attack a few days back" Cloud sighed softly.

Kadaj's voice spoke up, it sounded oddly frail. "If they do have a tracking device in me than I am putting you in danger by staying. I should leave and soon…"

"It's not like we have never been in danger before Kadaj. Besides you have changed, you don't deserve to go back there"

"Yes Tifa is right. We will not let you forfeit your second chance"

Kadaj merely nodded at the two.

"Aw, are we interrupting a 'moment' here?" A sarcastic voice spoke, cutting through the air like a dagger.

The trio turned and noticed a woman standing in the doorway, a sword carelessly hung from her hand and rested against her leg. Behind her were about thirty men all of whom were wearing the same white uniform as the others who had attacked a few days back. The woman however was wearing a black leather tank top style shirt that showed off part of her slender figure and black pants to match. Her raven black hair was tied back with an almost blood red ribbon.

The three stood and suddenly realized that their weapons were up stairs while they were not.

"What do you want now?" Cloud said angrily.

"Are you really that stupid? You have something that belongs to us and we want it back" her lithe figure leaned slightly into the doorframe.

"If you are speaking of Kadaj you might as well leave now, you are not getting him"

"Ah yes Kadaj, also known as experiment P32167. That is exactly what we want." She turned her head to look square at Kadaj who looked livid with fear. "You have given us quite the run around there little one. If it wasn't for the tracking device you might have been home free" she smirked as she confirmed what they had been worried about.

Kadaj knew that the battle was hopeless. They had no weapons and were up against thirty fully armed soldiers. No matter what he did he could not win. Even if he managed to get out of this situation they would still be able to track him down. "If I come with you will you leave the others alone?" he asked, not really caring about his own safety at the moment. He had been through hell and back because of these people, he could handle whatever else they wanted to do to him.

"Perhaps. But I will guarantee if you don't come with us they will both die… painfully."

Kadaj looked at Cloud and Tifa with sullen eyes. "Guess this is goodbye" he commented. Secretly he was disappointed that he never had a chance to test out his possible feelings for Cloud. He almost grinned at that idea.

"No it's not goodbye. You can't give up!"

"We can make it!"

"Don't go!"

He shook his head in an attempt to stop their pleadings. "No, we can't make it. Don't worry I have broken out once that means I can do it again" he said with a forced smile.

"Are you finished yet or do I have to kill one of them to get your butt moving?" the woman asked.

"I am coming KayLee" He ground out.

"Good experiment" She cooed with a sarcastic grin.

"I guess hacking into their computer didn't help much. If only you could have been about to find a way to track them huh?" Kadaj replied causally. However there was nothing casual or subdued about his eyes as they bore in Tifa. He then turned and walked over to the waiting KayLee and her men. She landed a quick punch on him and fastened handcuffs about his wrists.

"No!" Cloud exclaimed and looked ready to fight.

"Cloud don't. Let him go, there is nothing we can do" Tifa said and shook her head. No one noticed the speak of relief that shone upon Kadaj's face at her statement.

KayLee grinned as she pushed him out of the bar and towards a waiting van. "You're going home now. And I am sure you will receive a most wondrous homecoming gift of the hands of your master little one."

Kadaj didn't reply, he simply stared out of the window and tried not to hope to much about his future

- - - - - -

"_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I wonder why God let me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how You've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames"_

_-----------_

"Tifa! Why did you do that? Why did you make me let them just take him away like that!" Cloud seemed like he was almost ready to boil over in anger.

"Because Cloud, he gave us a clue. He wanted it to happen this way. Don't you get it?"

"No… I don't…"

"He talked about hacking into the system and how it was not much help. He said that it was too bad we could not use it to track _them_, but what he really meant is that we should try to use it to track _him. _Get it?"

Cloud's face suddenly had a look of understanding upon it. "But can we do that? I mean will it work like that?"

"Well there is only one way to find out. Let's go try to find Kadaj" she said as she ran up the stairs to where the computer was.

"This has got to work, for Kadaj's sake" she said softly.

After twenty minutes passed she had found what she was looking for. Kadaj's file. She had somehow managed to tap into their files. She skimmed over all of the reports because just reading part of what had been done to the teen had made her sick. "There" she said as she pointed to a link. When she clicked on it, it took here to sort of a gps type unit. "It worked!" she exclaimed.

"Thank god!" Cloud said and let out a breath he had been holding for the past few seconds.

"We have to hurry. There is no clue as to what they will be doing to him right now"

- - - - - -

"Well well. What do we have here? The prisoner is returned home? Well what will his punishment be for attempting to escape us?"

"Isn't being in a room with you punishment enough Taya?"

"Foolish child you have not yet even begun to know the meaning of that word. If you thought your life was bad before you left here, let me introduce you to hell."

Kadaj seemed unafraid. He looked around his surroundings. A large ornate room in the shape of a circle. In the center of the room, which is where he was, was chains that were attached to the ground, which he was being held by.

"Fine do not speak now, it is better that way that means that you will have plenty of energy later for when I want to hear you scream." A grin played across her face. "And to think that you had believed those two had cared for you? They are probably glad you are gone. You must learn to understand little one, no one wants you. We only put up with you because we brought you back from the dead. You are a mere shadow of Sephiroth and will never match his greatness. Learn your place."

"I have learnt my place Taya and it is not here and it is not with you" he scoffed at the robed figure that bore down upon him.

Her cruel face twisted into a smile. "If that is what you believe then it is time for a refresher course" and with that she reached for what resembled a whip.

_Cloud. Tifa. Where are you! _He cried out mentally as she drew nearer.

- - - - - - -

**Authors note**: Okay there is chapter six. I had more I wanted to do with it but come on it is six pages as is. So you will just have to wait until chapter seven for more. Just a little tidbit for you, there will be a great deal more angst in seven but also be more fluff. xD So I need you guys, well your opinions anyway. What other parings should I have in here? I already have a few ideas but I want to know what you guys want. Also after this story is finished, which is a long ways off, I think I am going to start a Yu-Gi-Oh one. This question is for all of you Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there, which pairings do you guys want to see? Yaoi or not? And who do you want with whom. Thanks for your input and reviews.


	7. You're Too Late

**Chapter 7: You're too late**

**Authors note: **Hey again guys. Not much up here so let's get going.

**Reviews:**

Kim: Yesh sorry for the sudden ending, I just wanted to leave you all hanging. I know I am so mean, I am sorry. And how mean of me to leave Kadaj in such a situation huh? xD You all loved it admit it you angst lovers. Heh heh.

TurtleFan: Yeah we had to have some angst. Lol, that's the best part. Okay not always but I wanted to keep you all on your toes during this chapter, glad to see I succeeded.

Friend of A: You will see what is going to happen with Marlene and Denzel. xD And don't worry he will be saved, what kind of story would this be if he died now? I just can't tell you what may or may not happen to him before he gets saved…. :Evil grin:

Gbheart: Yes poor clueless Cloud. And thanks for the pairing opinion. I might use that one, it sounds like a lot could come of it.

Windygalux: Seto X Yami seems to be popular. And yes fluff is good.

Adeline- I have quite a cute scene in mind for when Cloud saved the day. xD

Nekoninja123: It was not a bad review. Glad to hear you like the story. So are you starting to like the couple Ami? Lol. And maybe if you studied more you would remember our vocab words. Just joking, I need to study not you. Lol.

Shinigamii Goddess: Yeah I was hoping to keep him in character but still be slightly good. And yeah I mean come one those three have way better hair than I do, I am so jealous. Although for school color day next Friday I am dying my knee length hair silver to match our color. xD

Silence: I love your pen name. And don't worry they will get to know each other a lot better soon.

"_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind"_

_-Evanescence, Call me when you're sober_

"Okay we know where he is so why are we waiting for?" Cloud questioned angrily as Tifa suddenly stopped halfway out the door.

"We can't go… at least not right now"

"Why? Who knows what is happening to him, Tifa? We have to help him!"

"I know that Cloud, really I do. But did you forget about Marlene and Denzel? We can't just leave them, to be honest I don't know how they slept through what just happened a moment ago with Kadaj. But I am thankful they did, they didn't need to see that anyway…"

"Barrett can watch them."

"But he is not here right now. He is running an errand out in Cosmo Canyon and you know that. And we can't take the kids with us, that would be putting them right in the path of danger." Tifa sighed and looked at him. She felt horrible inside for trying to talk him out of helping Kadaj, but she had to think of the kids as well…

"You're right." Cloud declared. "Someone needs to stay here until Barrett gets back. You. I will go alone."

"That is to dangerous Cloud you can't!"

"I have to. Tifa you don't understand, something has changed. I can't think of him now and not be worried sick. He needs someone to care about him Tifa." Cloud shook his head. He couldn't place why he was so strangely attached to this person who used to be the enemy.

"Go ahead Cloud. Do what you can, just stay safe. I want you both to come back alive" she said, knowing that his mind had been made up from the second Kadaj had been taken out the door. "Go on, show him there are still people he can trust" she added with a nod.

"Don't worry we will both return safely."

And with that he turned and walked out of the day. He had already grabbed his weapon as well as Kadaj's and with his PHS he could call Tifa every now and again to check the signal that was being transmitted by Kadaj's tracking device. He needed to find Kadaj and soon. He had no clue why he felt such a pull to the silver haired teen, but he did none the less. There was defiantly an emotion there, but he could not place which. At the moment he did not care. His restless and worried mind flashed him fragmented scenes involving him and Kadaj, memories of the past few days. They lead up to when Tifa and he had first found Kadaj laying face down in the snow. He just hoped the young one knew that he was not alone anymore. He wanted him to know that if he could trust no one else there was one person that he _could _trust….and that person was Cloud himself.

(AU: I will spare most of the bloody details for now but use your imaginations as to all that happened to poor Kadaj... ;; )

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again"_

_-Evanescence_

Kadaj still kneeled in the middle of the darkened room. A grimace twisted upon his face, that was the only tangible sign of the pain he felt. His eerie eyes flickered up to rest once more upon the leather whip that was still held in KayLee's hand. It looked the same save for the tinted red liquid dripping off of it, blood… Kadaj's blood.

"Have you had enough yet? Escape attempts are not taken lightly Little One. You need to be taught that this is the only home that you will ever get. And as for family how could an experiment, something not even fully human have a family?" She laughed as she turned to walk out of the room.

"You are wrong! You'll see Nii-san will come. Cloud will come and when he does it will be you learning the twisted _lessons _and I'll try my hand at being a teacher." Kadaj snapped the pain and anger becoming too much for him to be able to bite his tongue anymore.

KayLee flicked the whip as she turned around. In almost an instant a deep red line of blood showed angrily upon Kadaj's cheek. "Don't ever use such words with me boy, you wont live to regret it next time" She spat. She stepped closer and traced the newest cut with the handle of the whip. It ran on a slant, covering the right side of his face it darted over his eye and ended at the tip of his chin.

Kadaj jerked at her touch and bit back a scream as the hated leather left yet another stinging cut upon his body. He lurched forward and tried to grab the whip as she traced it over his face. But almost as if she anticipated his move she drew back her other hand and then let it connect with the flesh of his other cheek. Kadaj's head spun from the back hand.

"Stupid creature" KayLee said, disgust thick in her voice. She took in his tattered clothes that were cut open from the strike of the whip. Cuts were evident all over his back, arms and now face. His hair was streaked through with blood. "Let your precious Cloud see you now, see what he has to say about you. No one would care for you."

"You are wrong! My Nii-San loves me, Cloud loves me!" He spat back and then paused. His mouth hung open slightly as he spoke the words that he hoped were true.

"Still hasn't moved?" Cloud spoke into the PHS. Hearing Tifa's reply at the other end he began to worry. Why had Kadaj not moved in the pass hour? Was he still alive? What could they be doing to him that would take that long? Cloud was glad he didn't know the answer to the last question. "Please be okay…" he whispered as he shut the phone. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't" he added.

Cloud hopped once more on Fenrir and urged it to lurch forward. His left hand idly drifted to the hilt of Kadaj's Souba. He frowned sadly as he looked down at the mentioned sword. "Don't worry my friend. I won't let your second chance be taken from you" and with that Cloud sped up his bike.

After traveling for the better part of an hour Cloud caught sight of a large building looming in the distance. According to Tifa Kadaj was in there. He shivered as he thought of the state in which he might find Kadaj. He longed to go in fighting, to return to these people all the pain that they had given to Kadaj. But that was not wise. He was outnumbered. He would try to sneak in first, if that did not work then he would be forced into plan B which was go in fighting and, if need be, go down fighting.

He slowed the bike down until it was at a stand still. He waited for a moment but the only noise that greeted his ears was the swaying of the trees that surrounded the place. He propped Fenrir against one of these trees and made sure it was hidden. Security was sure to be tight but Cloud knew a few tricks. Hopefully they would be enough to save both his and Kadaj's life.

He stalked up to a drainage pipe that had not been used in ages. However it still stood there and would be used today. It was to be used as both a way in and with luck a way out. Cloud lightly squeezed into the small pipe and smirked, this seemed to be going all too easy. After five minutes or so he came to a vent that hung over an empty room.

"I don't trust this at all" he muttered as he took the vent off and dropped silently down into the room. He walked down hall after hall and empty room after empty room. All the while he grew more uneasy…

Kadaj curled himself into a ball. It was cold in the, now thankfully empty room. He watched as some of his blood dripped onto the floor before he sat up. He clutched his knees close to him as he thought of all the times he had been in this room before now. It was dark and damp and cold. The ceiling seemed to go on forever as it faded away in the shadows.

"Maybe Nii-san really isn't coming…?" The teen asked himself in a slightly slurred voice. He was tired and weak but found that he could not sleep, not that he wanted to any way. He leaned his head forward and rested it against his arms, wincing slightly as the cut upon his cheek brushed against his hand.

A slight sigh passed his lips as he closed his eyes. He knew that he had to find a way out, his spirit would not let him survive here again. Not after he had sworn to himself that he would rather die than ever return here.

"So then what am I going to do?" he asked himself as he shook a strand of silver hair away from his face. "What can I do?"

Cloud opened yet another random door. This one opened into a large room in the shape of a circle. He walked out onto a little ledge and noticed that he was on the second floor of the room. Looking down his eyes caught on none other than Kadaj himself. All of his breath was jerked from his lungs at the sight of the teen.

"Kadaj?" He whispered. But that was enough, the faint question echoed around the room and the teen picked his head up.

"Cloud!" He called out as he looked around trying to spot his savior.

Cloud did not reply instead he walked to the edge of the ledge and knelt down. There was a long column reaching downwards. Without even thinking Cloud grabbed hold of it and slid down. Not waiting to hit ground he jumped off a few feet above the floor and ran to Kadaj.

"Cloud, you came…" the statement sounded more like a question.

"Wha-What did they do?" Cloud asked, mainly of himself.

"Punishment" Kadaj answered meekly.

Cloud's anger doubled ten fold. "They won't lay another hand on you ever again. I swear I won't let them" he vowed to Kadaj.

Kadaj could not clearly put together his thoughts properly, all his body wanted to do was sleep, it had loss to much blood to function right. "Doesn't matter… you came" he managed with a smile.

Cloud had to choke back a tear. He had never been one to cry, but something about this felt so right. He could not place it however the feeling only grew stronger as he raised his arms and embraced the teen. The warmth felt welcomed and Cloud tightened his arms slightly. "Yes, I came. It's alright now" he tried to comfort Kadaj.

Upon feeling Cloud pull him into a hug Kadaj smiled again. He raised his cut and bruised arms up and wrapped them around Cloud. What happened next was truly due to the lack of blood. Kadaj would never have done such a thing in normal circumstances… "I love you Cloud…" he muttered softly as he lifted his head and laid it upon a shocked Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud was spared the need to answer by a cold voice. "Aw. Isn't that cute?" KayLee stood at the doorway. "Come on Cloud. I had thought that you would have been smarter than that. Walking into a trap does not seem like your thing. Did you think that the security was lack because today was your lucky day or something? Sorry to disappoint you but the only reason you made it in here is because I wanted you in here. Now I have Kadaj and you. What a nice pair" and with that a group of soldiers walked in grinning and stood behind KayLee.

Authors note: Ah: Hides from the rotten fruit being thrown at her: I am so sorry for the cliffy at the end. But hey didn't you like the fluff? Heh. Sorry for any mistakes but I am so sick. I just hope I don't have to go to the hospital. 


	8. Cell Number 13

Chapter 8: cell number 13

A/n: Thanks for the support! I am soo sorry this took so long to get to you. Please try to understand, I have had a really bad time lately, two of my friends tried to commit suicide and another friend went into the hospital for a week. Also my pet bunny rabbit Peggy Sue hurt her back and is not doing to well. Anyway I made myself sit down and write this, sorry about it taking so long.

**Reviews:**

There are so many reviews that I have to answer, I don't think I should list them all here. I will try to reply to each one personality, sorry if it takes awhile. I just want you to know I love you all and really appreciate all of the praise you have given me.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need is you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Jerking his head up Cloud thought carefully before he answered KayLee. He winced as he felt Kadaj flinch in his arms. "What you are doing is wrong. Perhaps you can't see it but others can and they will soon enough. They will not allow this company to become what Shin-ra used to be. Your time is coming swiftly" He said darkly.

"How is what I am doing here wrong, Cloud? We are experimenting, many labs do so. Ours is no different and will not be treated any different."

"Yes other labs do testing _on animals._ Not humans" Cloud shook his head. This whole conversation was merely a way to give him time. He was trying to think of what to do next. If he tried to fight his way out and somehow wounded them all, how would he get Kadaj out? It's not like the youth could run anywhere. He could try to carry him but that would take away the use of his weapon…

"We have not done any testing on _humans_ my dear boy" she replied. Seeing Cloud's angered look she laughed. "If you want to consider that thing to be a human then go right ahead. I for one don't."

Cloud looked down into Kadaj's eyes. Right then and there he knew that whatever he decided on Kadaj would have to be there with him. He could not leave him here. Suddenly he got a thought, perhaps he could not fight his way out, but what if somebody else fought their way in? He still had his PHS, if he could manage to hold onto it and call Tifa at the first chance he got, he could tell her what was going on and what to do…

"You trust me Kadaj?" He whispered softly into the teen's ear.

"…Of course" he replied just as faintly.

"Fine, do whatever you want. It is pointless to waste lives" Cloud said aloud to KayLee as he threw his sword aside. He gently tightened his arms around Kadaj to make sure he knew that this was part of a plan.

"I thought you would see it my way." KayLee motioned for the troops to take them away. "Cell 13 should do it" she added afterwards.

"Yes" the leader said with a nod.

"Why is it I get the feeling that cell number 13 is not a good place to be?" Kadaj muttered with a forced smile, his eyes were seeking Cloud's.

Cloud just shook his head and tried to force the smallest of grins on his face but failed. He tried to make a mental map of what this place looked like. His eyes flickered about as both he and Kadaj were pulled to their feet and escorted out of the room. He held his breath and hoped that they would not be searched, but even though he had a plan he could not help but to glance over his shoulder at the sword he was leaving behind…

Kadaj tiredly watched the numbers on the doors flicker by. They were counting down, thirty nine, and then thirty eight, and then thirty seven, and so on. He could barely keep moving one foot in front of the other, but finally his eyes caught upon the number thirteen printed upon one of the doors. "Home sweet home…" he muttered darkly.

The guards roughly shoved the two into the small cell, Cloud first and then Kadaj. "Don't think about trying anything stupid, two guards will remain outside your door. And Kay-Lee will no doubt want to speak with both of you later." And with that warning the door was pulled shut and locked from the outside.

"You're stupid Nii-San…" Kadaj said weakly.

Cloud glared over to the silver haired figure. "And why is that?" he asked with mild interest.

"You should not have come after me. Now we're both stuck here."

"Just a moment ago you said you trusted me"

"I do"

"Then you should know I have a plan. And even if I didn't I would still have come. That's what the good guys do" Cloud said with a spark in his eye.

Ignoring the comment for a moment Kadaj looked over at him. "Cloud… you never answered..." he said in a small voice.

"Answered what?" The blonde replied.

"You never said you loved me too…" Kadaj trailed off looking very embarrassed.

Cloud took a deep breath. Kay-Lee had spared him the need to answer before, but now they were alone and Kadaj expected an answer. Cloud's eyes swept over Kadaj, and for a moment he found himself at a loss for words. He knew that Kadaj did not mean that he loved him like a brother; Cloud knew he meant something far deeper. His eyes flickered to the floor and then back to Kadaj. After another deep breath he opened his mouth to speak "I do..." he said faintly. He opened his eyes in shock, that was not what he was about to say, he had planned on replying with something different. As he opened his mouth to correct himself, he shut it. Something about those words just felt right. And the look on Kadaj's face was equally perfect.

"Re-really?" The young man stuttered. He had not expected this answer. For the moment he forgot about all of his aches and pains, and instead focused all of his attention upon Cloud. Kadaj's eyes traced Cloud's face, looking for any sign that he had misheard the blonde. But he found not one. Kadaj lightly bit his lip, thinking.

"You said you trusted me. I would never lie to you" Cloud said moving over to where Kadaj sat. He sank to the floor and unsurely wrapped an arm about Kadaj's shoulders. He lightly pulled Kadaj closer to him, they were now sitting right next to each other, Cloud's arm draped around Kadaj's shoulders.

Kadaj almost jumped as he felt Cloud's arm wrap about him…almost. Instead he melted into the embrace. "I'm tired..." he complained.

"Then go to sleep. Don't worry your safe now." Cloud looked about the cell, his eyes tracing over the dark walls and rusted chains. He yawned and found himself growing quite tired as well. With his free arm he patted the pocket with the PHS in it._ Tomorrow_, he thought to himself. _Tomorrow I will call Tifa. It's not safe now, they might be watching…tomorrow. _And with that he drifted off to sleep, Kadaj sleeping soundly next to him.

"So he has a plan now does he?" Kay-Lee grinned slightly. "I suppose that we will just have to find out what that plan is. And I know just the way to get Cloud to corporate" as she spoke her eyes flickered over the small TV monitor that broadcasted cell number 13 across the screen.

"And what is that?" a young man asked from the corner of the room.

"I'll give you three guesses…" she said as her eyes landed on the projected picture of Kadaj.

A/n: I know it was super short, but I felt so bad for not writing in forever that I wanted to give you guys a fluff filled chapter. I wanted to write more, but like I said before, life got in the way. I had a plan for this chapter, but I put it on hold so that I could write this fluffy one instead. And if I get enough time I may start writing another Fanfiction about a movie called D.E.B.S. I will love you forever if you have seen this movie, it is so awesome. Well… I will still love you even if you have not seen the movie. xD


	9. Betrayal

**Chapter Number 9: Betrayal**

**Authors Note: **Hello! I hope that after my…break. :Cough: A year :Cough: That I still have some readers. I was floored when I looked and saw that I had 84 reviews. I never expected this story to be such a hit. After reading your reviews and receiving several requests to update, I finally have. I am sorry for taking so long to write this, but I have had many losses this past year. I was in no mood to write and I still would not be if it were not for your reviews. They are what made me pick up this story again. To all you that continue reading this, I plan to update more frequently now. And don't worry, this story is nowhere near done, Kadaj and Cloud still have a lot more to go through.

Thanks again!

Kadaj stirred slightly within Cloud's embrace. The slight movement was enough to jerk Cloud from sleep. He made no sound as his eyes flickered around the small room they were in. It was dark, though he did not know if that was because it was night or because of a lack of windows.

Now that Cloud had rested, he was able to think clearly. As he felt the PHS in his pocket, he began to worry. Yesterday he had thought that it was just luck and oversight that had allowed him to keep the phone. Now he knew better. There was no way Kay-Lee was stupid enough to not search a prisoner before dumping him in his cell. She must have a plan as well.

Cloud stared at Kadaj for a moment. He watched Kadaj's chest rise and fall in a perfect rhythm. Cloud hated to have to wake him from sleep, but he would have to. They needed to get out of here, and doing so required Kadaj to be awake.

"Kadaj…" Cloud whispered into the silence. He lightly shook Kadaj's shoulder as he called his name again. Just as Cloud was about to give in and let Kadaj sleep longer, he heard a reply.

As Kadaj rolled over to face Cloud, he said, "So it wasn't a dream then?" Of course, he was speaking of Cloud's 'rescue' of him.

"No." Came Cloud's reply.

At this Kadaj remained silent for a moment, thinking. His eyes were open and his gaze was lingering upon Cloud's face. The question that Kadaj had been about to ask must have shown upon his face, because Cloud answered it before it was spoken.

"Yes, _all_ of it happened." He placed an emphasis on the word all. He knew Kadaj was going to question him about the talk of love that had happened yesterday. Even though what he said was true, and though he would never try to take it back, having said "_it_" was difficult for Cloud. It had been a long time since he had felt that particular emotion and an even longer time since he had admitted it.

"So, you mentioned a plan yesterday?" Kadaj asked, interrupting his reverie.

"That's because I had one…yesterday." Cloud closed his eyes. He had used the past tense to describe his plan because now he did not really feel like he had much of one. He expected Kadaj to be angry with him for having no idea how to get them out of here, but he was wrong.

"So? We'll just have to think of a new one." As Cloud closed his eyes, Kadaj laid a pale hand upon Cloud's cheek. "Don't give up; if you do you'll never get out of here. Trust me."

Kay-Lee frowned. Taya had wanted to know what Cloud's plan was, and now the blond haired man refused to talk about it! Kay-Lee tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the two to continue their conversation. This was one of the benefits of putting the two in cell 13. It had a small little spying room attached to it, so she could see and hear all that was said in the cell. Not that is was helping much. She was convinced that they would have to resort to using Taya's plan to learn where the rest of Cloud's gang was. Now that Tifa and the others knew about their company, they were not safe. Their security had been breached and before they moved on with their original plan, they must take care of everyone who knew about them.

Kay-Lee waited for a few hours more, but obtained no relevant information from them. Most of what was said was about half-baked plans to escape. Nothing that told them where the others were. Of course, they knew where Tifa was, but not the others. They had not been there when Kay-Lee and the others had first attacked.

Kay-Lee left the small roomed and headed straight for Taya's room. When she reached it, she entered without knocking, but did take the time to kneel to Taya.

"Have you returned with the information that I sent you to retrieve?" Taya questioned.

"No. I think we will just have to use your plan. It will be much quicker and more fun…for us." Kay-Lee grinned slightly as she thought of what the plan would entail. She and the others would enjoy it greatly. Kadaj and Cloud would absolutely hate it. But that was alright, after all that was what made it fun for Kay-Lee.

"Fine. You have permission to use force to extract the information. I do not care what you do to them so long as they both remain alive. Is that understood?"

"Yes." With that, Kay-Lee turned and stalked out of the room.

"So what's there left to do? Give up and die?" Kadaj questioned as he paced back and forth. He and Cloud had been discussing means of escape that would not involve the others. Cloud had told Kadaj about the situation with the PHS and they had both agreed that it was probably unwise to use it.

"Didn't you tell me a few hours ago not to give up?"

"Yes. That was then, this is now." Kadaj's voice was angry, but not at Cloud. Secretly he was happy that he was not trapped here alone, though he kept telling Cloud that he should not have come.

As Kadaj walked by him, Cloud reached out and grabbed Kadaj's hand. "Come on. Don't be like that." As Cloud looked at Kadaj, he reminded himself of Tifa. Cloud remembered when Tifa had not let him give up back when he had geostigma. "You said you trusted me to get us out of here and that is what I'll do."

Kadaj said nothing, but he did stop pacing and let his hand remain locked with Clouds. Being back in this place was driving him insane. He wished that they could somehow fight their way out. However, fighting was out of the question, at least for him. He still bore some of the ill effects of yesterdays beating.

The silence was broken as the cell door creaked open. Kay-Lee and a group of soldiers walked into the room.

"Where are the others?" She questioned, wasting no time with small talk.

"What others?" Cloud asked with an innocent smile. Without warning, he felt a sharp pain bit at his arm. It was then that he saw the whip that Kay-Lee held.

"One of you will tell me, one way or the other." She replied, idly toying with the whip.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Kadaj retorted.

"I have leverage." Kay-Lee smirked.

"What?"

"You two." She stopped for a moment and looked at their interlocked hands before she explained. "I think that you will find yourself more than willing to tell me everything that I want to know if it stops Cloud from being hurt. Likewise, I am sure that he will do the same when you're being hurt. Either way, by the end of the day I feel confident that we will know everything we need to."

Neither Kadaj nor Cloud said anything. They exchanged a quick glance and then stared back at Kay-Lee. They were, needless to say, not looking forward to whatever the cynical woman had planned.

"Who should go first? Any volunteers?" Kay-Lee grinned at them as she looked from one to the other. Cloud looked over at Kadaj once more. His eyes wandered over the injuries that Kadaj had suffered yesterday. They stood out as a blood red color against his pale skin. Cloud figured that Kadaj had suffered enough physical pain.

"Me. You've already had your fun with him." Cloud stepped towards her.

"Fine. Since you're so eager, we will start with you. Now its time to see just how much Kadaj knows." After she was finished speaking she rose her arm up and flicked her hand. The subtle movement sent the whip crashing upon Cloud again. Cloud's face did not change, no pain registered upon his features. Even though Cloud showed no sign of pain, the silver haired youth standing beside him cringed slightly as he saw his companion struck. Kadaj lunged towards the woman, a stupid move. She stepped out of the way and gave him a kick as he missed her. "Hold him" she said to her guards.

As the guards hurried to obey, she brought the whip down upon Cloud again. "The longer you're quiet, the more he suffers." She was glancing at Kadaj. "Not that I mind this however. I could keep this up all night, but how long can your friend last?" Kadaj's face flushed with anger as she spoke. He struggled against those who held him, though he could not break free.

"Cloud…" He said in a grief-filled voice and for the first time since they had arrived here, he truly wished that Cloud had never come to rescue him.

"Don't tell them anything. I will be fine. Don't say anything." Cloud spoke quickly before the whip could silence him. He was almost positive that Kay-Lee was not allowed to kill them. He would suffer if it meant that the others were safe. The only thing he worried about was what he would do when it was Kadaj who was being subjected to such torture. How could he hold his tongue while Kadaj was being hurt?

One. Two. Three. The number of times the whip came down upon Cloud rose higher and higher. Kadaj had clamped his eyes shut, but he could still hear the whip when it made contact with Cloud's skin. Kadaj was shuddering and both he and Cloud remained silent. Cloud had yet to make a single sound, even though the pain tore through him. He focused his eyes upon Kadaj. He flinched as the leather tore open his skin again. He knew that if he allowed himself to make any noise, to cry out at all, it would only make it harder for Kadaj to remain silent.

Kadaj bit down on his lip, willing himself to keep silent. He could not betray the others, but he could not sit by and let this happen! "I'll tell you where they are. Leave him alone and I will tell you everything you want to hear." Kadaj did not look Cloud in the eye as he spoke. He did not wish to see the look of anger that he was sure would be upon Cloud's face.

Kay-Lee paused with her whip in mid-air. "I thought you would see it my way sooner or later." She grinned widely.

**Authors Note**: I wanted to make this longer to make up for not updating sooner, but I had to end it here. Not only did it provide a nice little cliffhanger, but also I have to get off the computer now. So I had the choice of putting this chapter up tonight, or waiting until later so I could finish the scene. I thought you guys would rather me put it up tonight, and so I did. I hope you liked it. Please review, it really does make my day.


	10. When Trust is all you Have

_**When Trust is all you Have**_

Chapter 10

**A/N:** This is by far the longest chapter I've written, and I also think it's one of the best. Please let me know what you think. Also, let me know what secondary couples you'd like to see in this story and I'll consider them. Sorry that I kind of let the story die, and I hopw you guys really like this chapter.

Oh, and not to give anything away, but no Rufus in not in a wheelchair in this story.

-----

Shifting from one foot to the other, Kadaj would not raise his gaze from the floor, even as he was dragged out of the cell.

"How could you do something like this?" He heard Cloud's angry voice fill the room behind him, just as the door was shut. Kadaj had to shut his eyes tightly to avoid doing anything childish and pointless, like cry. No, he had to focus all of his attention on the task at hand, for he was about to take on a lead role in the most important play of his life. He had to keep his mind clear, he had to be able to backtrack and quickly change details, even though he was tired and emotionally exhausted, he would have to be on the top of his game. If he screwed up that was it. Messing this up was simply not an option.

"I knew you would crack, people like you always do. You want them to trust you, you want to feel as though you belong, but you can't. Not ever. Look what trusting you got them," Kay-Lee scoffed. "Though in your defense, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would. You may have saved your little friend some pain, but you've also made damn sure that he'll never trust you again. You might as well willingly help us now, because there is no going back for you this time, Kadaj." Hearing her actually use his name caused Kadaj to pay attention. He had been trying to block her out. What if she was right, what if he was doing something that Cloud could never forgive him for? No. If he did everything perfectly everyone, Cloud and the others, would be alright.

"Cut out the semantics, Kay-Lee, I'll give you all the information you want if you'd be quiet long enough to hear any of it." Kadaj had been expecting a reprimand, but as he turned to look at Kay-Lee, he saw Taya gripping her wrist.

"He is right you know, you do talk far too much. Never do more talking than you do acting." Releasing Kay-Lee's wrist, Taya waved the younger woman off.

"But…Mistress, please allow me to stay. I worked hard to get us to the point where one of them would give us the information we seek, and I would like to be there when it is divulged." Kay-Lee despised begging, but it was the only thing that worked when it came to Taya's vanity. Taya needed to feel as if you never received anything she did not allow you to have. She needed to be in control and the second she felt as if her control was slipping, she would take immediate and severe action.

"I don't care what you want, Kay-Lee, but you may stay if you keep your mouth closed unless ordered. Understood?" Some people might think Kay-Lee was in charge, at first, because she takes care of many of the aspects of running the company. But after meeting Taya, no one would doubt her power, and it was obvious that she was the one in charge.

"Understood, Mistress," Kay-Lee replied, her face darkly mocking the woman, whose back was turned to her.

"Good, come now." She waved off the guards who had stepped forward with shackles for Kadaj's hands and feet. "We won't be needing those, will we Kadaj?" She asked, turning towards the boy. "You understand that if you make any attempt to escape we will kill Cloud, don't you?"

"Yes."

"So then we won't need the shackles to make sure you won't try to leave us again?"

"No."

"These one word answers are fine for now, my boy, but your tongue had better be looser once we start the interrogation, or else we may have to resort to our first means of obtaining information," she warned.

"Only if you promise your tongue will be tighter," he retorted, his patience for this woman already gone.

Taya merely chuckled, "if your information is good, I'll have very little need to talk."

"Thanks for the incentive," the youth replied, his hands balling up into fists at the very though of being locked in a room with this madwomen. As stupid as it sounded, he had had nightmares of this sort of encounter. He had never wanted to be back here, and yet here he was. As he was marched into the interrogation room he tried to put on a brave face, but he wished that Cloud was there to give him strength. Lately, it seemed that all Kadaj had to do was look at the blonde man and he was reminded of why he wanted to do things differently this time around, why he wanted to be good. Cloud had come to embody all the things he had missed out on during his first life, and all of the things he didn't want to miss out on now that he'd gotten a second chance. When he'd first come back, Kadaj had thought that he'd been given a second chance to fulfill Jenova's wishes, but now he saw that he had really been given a second chance to actually live life rather than being someone's puppet. The first time around he did not know better and allowed himself to be used by Jenova and Sephiroth, this time he knew better and he would not let anyone use him, never again would that happen.

"Here we are, it's changed a bit since you left us, but it still serves its initial purposes quite well." She motioned for Kadaj to take a seat in a very abnormal looking chair. Once the teen sat down, Taya's guards began to fasten straps around his arms as well as his head.

"I thought you said no restraints!" He exclaimed, fighting off the straps.

"I did. These are not restraints. These are a way of letting us know if you are telling us the truth or not. We would just hate to spend all this time gathering information only to find out that you had lied to us. I don't like wasting my time, Kadaj, and this is a way of making sure I don't." When the boy was silent Taya walked over to him. "Would you like to know how it works?" She asked. Greeted by silence again, she grabbed a small metal box from one of the guards. "When you tell us something that is true, nothing happens to you. But if you lie to us," clicking the button she watched as Kadaj instantly stiffened, a look of pain flashing across his face, "you will receive a small bolt of electricity." She grinned before continuing. "Now I don't need to press the button for the electric current to be set off. The machine will do that automatically, every time you tell a lie, the bigger the lie, the higher the voltage."

"And how does this magic machine know if I am telling the truth or not?"

"Oh come now Kadaj, do you honestly think I will tell you that? If I told you, you would try to figure out how to outsmart it, which you can't, but that wouldn't stop you from trying." As Taya turned away from him, Kadaj let his head slump backwards against the chair, the straps wrapped around his forehead making it slightly hard to move. He was biting his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood, just to keep from crying out at how unfair this all was. This ruined his plan, not that it was even much of a plan. He had never planned to actually tell Taya anything useful, he would never betray his friends that way. Kadaj was a perfect liar, he could convince anyone he was telling the truth, but how could he convince a machine? Taya would know he was lying and that would make her very angry, which she would no doubt take out on Cloud, if only to punish Kadaj for not cooperating. Thinking on his feet, figuratively speaking, Kadaj wracked his brain to quickly formulate a new plan. _The bigger the lie, the higher the voltage. _The shock that Kadaj had been hit with the first time had been painful, yes, but it had not caused him to cry out. Would it be possible for him to tell lies, receive the shock, and not react? Was his pain tolerance that high? It had to be. But they would have to be small lies, of course, there was no way he could deal with the pain larger lies would bring to him. Hearing a voice caused him to snap out of his thoughts with a slight start. "Ready to begin?" Taya had asked him.

"If I said no would it matter?"

"If you said no we would gladly march you right back to your cell and continue beating Cloud until you are ready," she replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm ready now, let's just get this over with!" He shouted, his voice echoing off the walls for a moment.

"All right then. What is the name you call yourself?"

"My name is Kadaj," he replied bitterly, anger flashing into his eyes at the wording of her question.

"Does Cloud have a plan on how to escape?"

"No," Kadaj knew he would receive no shock for that answer, because Cloud really didn't have a plan. Though, the truth was Kadaj did. This whole situation going on right now, this whole interrogation was all for one purpose; to give Cloud the time he needed to put one of his former plans into action. If Cloud didn't, then all of this was a waste of time.

"Do you know the current whereabouts of Barrett Wallace?"

"No." Kadaj almost laughed with his joy as he answered that question. He didn't feel any shock because he honestly had no idea where Barrett was at that moment. Barrett had gone to Cosmo Canyon on an errand a few weeks ago, and Kadaj did not know if he was back yet or not. Therefore, it was not a lie to say he did not know where he was.

Taya watched the youth closely, looking for any signs of pain. Seeing none, she glared at him and proceeded to the next question.

"Do you know the current whereabouts of Yuffie Kisaragi?"

Kadaj almost said no, for it was the truth, but he knew that if he continued to provide no useful information to Taya, she would end this and they would be back at square one. "Wutai," he said with a straight face, showing almost no sign of the small shock that jumped through his body. The shock was not very big, for in his mind Yuffie had strong connections to Wutai and she normally was there, so the lie was very believable and if Kadaj could trick himself into believing the lie, the machine would not be able to produce all that large of a shock, or so he was hoping. He hated to lead them to the little ninja's hometown, but he knew that Yuffie was not there, she was out on some campaign to score some materia since old habits really do die hard.

Taya could have sworn that she'd seen him twitch ever so slightly as he answered. "I'll ask you once again, d you know the current whereabouts of Yuffie Kisaragi?"

"And I'll tell you once again, Wutai." He said firmly, not moving at all as the small charge ran through his body again.

And so it continued for countless hours, Taya ran down the list of everyone even mildly important, grilling Kadaj to produce more exact details. She would cross check his answers, often asking the same question a variety of different ways. Even though Kadaj was physically and mentally exhausted, he had to keep on his toes, quickly making up small lies to answer her every question with. Occasionally he would mess up severely and receive a large shock that he could not silently sit through. When these happened Taya would ask the question again and Kadaj would have to change his answer. To be sure he was telling the truth the second time around, Taya would ask him the same question at least five times more, carefully watching his reaction each time. Just as it was getting to the point when the silver haired teen thought he would not be able to take any more of the silent torture, Taya turned away from him.

"That will be all for now. You can go back to your cell, if we need any more information we will not hesitate to bring you back here. I am surprised and highly skeptical at how smoothly that went. In the entire course of the interrogation you only told me six lies. I am impressed Kadaj. You're dismissed." She left the room, trusting the guards to take him back to his cell.

Kadaj had not replied to Taya, for he was far too tired to even begin to formulate a reply. As the guards unstrapped his arms and head, he winced. His entire body ached from the long hours it had just spent enduring silent agony. As the men hauled him roughly to his feet, he nearly collapsed. He lurched forward and would have ended up on his knees if one of the men hadn't jerked his arm to keep him standing. No one found his condition surprising, and they all passed it off by saying that it was a result of sitting in the same position for too long. Biting his lip again and willing himself to put one foot in front of the other, Kadaj began to make his way back towards his cell, a guard on either side of him. The walk back had to be one of the longest walks Kadaj had ever made, or at least it felt like it, it was pure hell. Every step sent a shockwave of pain straight through his lithe body, and it took all of his will power not to cry out.

/Cloud, if you messed this up and missed your opportunity I swear I will never forgive you!/ Kadaj thought to himself as the cell door came into sight and the guard slid the key into the lock.

---

How could Kadaj do this to his friends, how could Kadaj do this to /him/? Cloud was pacing back and forth, his hands balled up into fists and his face twisted in anger and, though he would never admit it, pain. Cloud was a solitary person by nature, it took him a long time to accept the friendship of Tifa and the others, and even then he had avoided them at times by disappearing and never answering his phone. When Kadaj had first shown up again, Cloud had no intentions of even getting close to the person that had been his enemy. But somehow the curious teenager had managed to find a place in Cloud's heart in record time. For how skilled Kadaj was at fighting, and for all the evil he had caused before, he was still a child in so many ways. Cloud remembered a conversation he had had with Tifa awhile back. Tifa had told Cloud had she'd spent part of an afternoon explaining to Kadaj what love was, because the teen had not known. One minute Kadaj could seem so mature and all-knowing, but the next minute he could seem so innocent, almost naïve. It was hard to believe that this was the same person that had very nearly succeeded in brining Sephiroth back. But perhaps Kadaj had not changed as much as Cloud had thought he did. Perhaps Kadaj had just become one of the world's best actors. Someone who really cared about people would not be able to betray them so easily. He was still pacing and twitching, his anger was about to boil over.

In his anger Cloud almost completely forgot about the wounds he had been given, thanks to Kay-Lee, though he winced every now and then as one bothered him.

"How could I ever think that I loved someone like him?!" Cloud yelled out to the empty room. Right now Kadaj was giving away the locations of everyone near and dear to them. Their deaths would be on his hands! There was no way they would stand a chance, for they would be split up and caught off guard. If they were all together they stood a really good chance. Together they had brought down Sephiroth, together they had fought off weapon, and together they could take on Taya and the rest of them. But alone…alone they did not seem to stand much of a chance.

Cloud slumped against the wall, sliding down it to end up in a sitting position, his knees pulled against his body, his head resting on them. He tried to think about anything but the silver haired liar that had been dragged out of the room hours again, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the teen. Reliving some of the times they had spent together, a puzzled look came across Cloud's face. Kadaj had really seemed to care, and not just about him, but about everyone. Either he was, without a doubt, the world's best actor, or he had not been faking his emotions. And if he had not been faking his emotions, then it would be nearly impossible for Kadaj to betray his friends that way, no matter what the circumstances. Jumping to his feet, Cloud tried to figure out what he was missing, what was the point of what Kadaj was doing. He had started pacing again, but then stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly feeling very stupid for not realizing this sooner. Taya thought she had what she wanted, and with Cloud trapped alone in a cell, no one would be watching him or checking up on him as long as Kadaj was gone. So, if he decided to make a little phone call, no one would ever know about it…

Reaching into his pocket, Cloud quickly took out the PHS. He had given up on the plan before, figuring that anything he said would be overheard by either Taya or Kay-Lee, but now….He was pretty sure no one was watching as his hands flew over the keys.

---

Feeling extremely disheartened and worried, Tifa had forced herself to put on a brave face for the kids, who kept asking where Cloud and Kadaj were and when they were coming home. To try and distract the kids, and truthfully to distract herself as well, Tifa had closed the bar and taken Marlene and Denzel out to a nearby park. They'd spent the better part of the day outside, as if getting away from home would make Cloud and Kadaj's absences less painful. It worked slightly with the kids, who did have some fun, but it had even less effect on Tifa. On the way back, Tifa had stopped so Marlene and Denzel could buy an ice cream from the store around the corner. Unlocking the door and pulling it open, she and the kids walked inside.

"Okay, you two can go play upstairs for awhile, just make sure you don't make a mess with those ice creams, alright?" Instead of a reply from the two, she received something that made her jump slightly.

"Ring!"

Not knowing who it was, but knowing who she hoped it was, Tifa steered Marlene and Denzel up the stairs.

"Ring!"

Turning quickly she took off towards the phone, grabbing it just as it was about to ring a third time. "Hello?" She asked breathlessly, and smiled faintly when she heard the reply.

---

Over the next hour Tifa and Cloud tried to formulate a plan. Cloud was able to tell her exactly where he and Kadaj were being kept, and she wrote it down. They figured that the best idea would be to get everyone together and try to infiltrate the building. It would be dangerous, and Cloud hated the fact that he needed to put his friends in that kind of danger again, but he knew it was the only way he and Kadaj would be getting out of there alive. After discussing everything they could think of, the two of them reluctantly hung up, unsure of the next time they would be talking and under what conditions those would be.

Setting the phone down, Tifa frowned. Right now the odds were not in their favor. Even if every member of the old team came to help out, which she was sure they would, they would still be out numbered. Everyone was exceptionally good at fighting, which helped to even the odds, but she still wished they had more assurance that they would win this. Tapping the counter nervously, she was staring at the phone. And then an idea struck her. Picking up the phone, she hesitantly dialed a number that she was not even sure still worked. When the phone began to ring she breathed a small sigh of relief and she actually smiled slightly when the familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" He had said, sounding more than a little annoyed to be receiving a phone.

"Reno!" Tifa exclaimed, surprised that the number was still correct and that she had been able to contact the turk.

"Hey, who is this? C'mon, I don't have all day, I'm at work ya'know." He sounded impatient, but that did not deter Tifa.

"And when is the last time you actually did work while at work, huh Reno?" She asked, shaking her head as if he could see her.

"Huh, wha- Tifa!" Realization hit him as to who was calling him. "Not ta sound rude or any of that, but why're you calling me? It's not everyday that one of you guys give me a ring."

"Reno, I have a favor to ask you. And not just you, but if you could get the rest of the turks to help out it would be appreciated. I know we don't normally work together, but we have helped each other out a lot in the past and everything…" She was desperate.

"Yeah, we worked pretty well together when Kadaj and his gang were tryin' to bring back Sephiroth." He replied after a pause.

"Well, this time we need help with Kadaj again, but not in the same way as last time. Cloud needs help too. Do you think you're up to it, Reno?"

"Him again? Tifa, I ain't agreeing to anything until I get some more details than this. And I can't vouch for the rest of the gang either, I'd have to ask them first, but to do that I need some damn details." He wasn't being rude, Tifa knew this, this behavior was typical of Reno, especially when he had just woken up, which Tifa assumed was the case.

"Well, I don't want to discuss this over the phone, but it is very important and it has to be done quickly. I'll even pay you if that's what you're worried about. Reno, can you stop by the bar in an hour and talk with me? You can bring Tseng, Elena, and Rude if you want, or you can just give them the story once I tell it to you, I don't really care. But please Reno, be on time, be sober, and try to remember everything helpful Cloud has done in the past."

Not really knowing what else to say, Reno replied with a somewhat dazed, "yes," and as the phone clicked and he heard a dial tone, the red-headed turk was left wondering about what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

---

Sliding the phone carefully back into his pocket, Cloud sat back down, feeling more relieved than he had been an hour ago. If everything went according to plan, Tifa and the others would be here in one week to, hopefully, get Kadaj and himself out of there. Cloud had come to the conclusion that this is what Kadaj had wanted to happen all along, or at least he prayed it was. He prayed that Kadaj put this whole act up so that he could call in back-up. If he hadn't, if it was just a coincidence….Cloud couldn't even think of what he would do it that was the case. Now that his anger towards Kadaj had died down in light of the new theories, Cloud was becoming increasingly worried about the teen. What were they doing to Kadaj that would take this long?

Cloud scrambled to his feet as he heard the clinking of the lock in the keyhole. He was at the door before it even opened, trying to see who was there and longing for it to be Kadaj. He breathed a slight sigh of relief as he watched two guards escort Kadaj back into the room and then left. Neither person spoke to the other, they just stared at each other for a moment, trying to figure out just what had happened while they were separated. Kadaj was trying to figure out if Cloud had taken the hint and phoned for help, and at the same time Cloud was trying to gauge if Kadaj had really given Taya and her lackeys anything to go off of. They both longed to ask the questions that were most pressing on their minds, but they both knew that they were probably being watched now, and neither wanted to risk everything falling through because of curiosity. Cloud thought back to when he had asked Kadaj if he trusted him, and he had said yes. That is all they had right now; trust. They had to trust the other to have done what they needed to do, but Cloud only feared what would happen if that trust was not strong enough. He stood there awkwardly for a little while longer, but was spurred into action as he saw Kadaj sway. He arrived just in time to catch the teen as he tumbled forward. Looking down, Cloud looked at the exhausted person cradled in his arms and he saw trusting eyes looking back at him. It was almost as if nothing had changed between them, and most of their doubts fled during that one trusting look. Cloud gently led Kadaj to the corner of the room, where he sat down and pulled the younger man into his lap. Cloud had no idea what they had done to Kadaj, and he couldn't ask him for fear that he would ruin some secret Kadaj had built up, so instead he just sat there holding him in silence. Not knowing how to comfort Kadaj, Cloud just decided to continue to hold him until he feel asleep, he was idly pulled his fingers through the silver hair, combing out the tangles that had worked their way into it. It was about the only physical comfort he could provide. Once the teen was safely asleep, or so Cloud thought, he cautiously and very self-consciously leaned down to press a kiss to his pale cheek, and he jumped as Kadaj turned his head, resulting in their first real kiss. Needless to say Cloud, the reserved person he is, was utterly speechless, and though it was now dark in the cell, he could almost hear the smile in Kadaj's voice as he called out, "sweet dreams, Cloud!"

---

"So what is this about exactly and why are you dragging us along? We are not responsible for your messes, you know that, right?" Tseng asked as he stared at the man in front of him.

"I already told ya, I don't really know what it's about, and it's not a mess of mine!"

"If you don't know what it's about, Reno, how do you know for sure it isn't one of your messes?"

"…I…Well…Shut up Elena!" The frustrated red-head made several obscene gestures to the annoying group of people gathered around him, which only resulted in several laughs and one or two scowls. After relaying Tifa's message, this small group had decided to head over to the bar to see what was going on. And so here they were; Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, and surprisingly enough, Rufus. The president had been curious and more than slightly annoyed at the fact that someone was trying to use his most important team, the turks, without consulting him, even if it was Tifa who was asking. Some could argue that Shin-Ra still did owe Cloud and the others, because they had gotten rid of Kadaj and his group the first time around, not to mention the whole thing with Sephiroth, but Shin-Ra had helped and Rufus personally just wished that they could call it even. "Come on Rude, let's leave them behind," Reno announced, grabbing his partners arm and pulling him forward, away from the slower moving group.

"Reno, get back here," the president ordered and for a moment Reno had been about to disobey the order, but looking back at the blonde-haired man and the stern look on his face, Reno sighed and slowed his pace. He looked to Rude who simply shrugged and for some reason Reno got the feeling that he had rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"You said it buddy," Reno said to Rude, and the rest of the group looked at him strangely for a second, though Reno was used to such looks and barely noticed. Some twenty minutes later and the turks, plus Rufus, had arrived at their destination. Reno stepped forward and knocked on the door, and was surprised when it was opened immediately after his first knock. "Oh, I get it. You're that eager to see me, huh?" He said, seeing Tifa.

"Give me a break, Reno. I asked you guys here for your help, not for some friendly get together." She opened the door wide so they could all walk through it. She did a double take when she saw Rufus. Seeing her slight shock, Rufus addressed her.

"Of course I'm going to come along when you try to take my best men away from me without even speaking with me about it first."

"And woman," Reno said and Rufus just looked at him. "What? You said best men and Lenny' here is a woman. At least I think she is…"

"Reno, you know I hate it when you call me that!" Clearing her throat, Elena nodded to Rufus. "Sorry for interrupting, Sir." Looking back to Tifa, Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" He asked when she did not start speaking.

"Oh, yes, well…We need your help. And by we I mean the whole group. Cloud and Kadaj are in trouble and we need all the manpower we can get to save them-" Tifa was interrupted by Rufus.

"Kadaj? I thought we had taken care of him before, first of all, second, why would we want to help him after what he did in the past?"

"Well, President ShinRa, if anyone knows about trying to make-up for the past, it should be you. Your past isn't spotless, not with all the trouble your company caused. Rufus, you've no room to judge and you know it." Tifa folded her arms as she nodded. Reno took this opportunity to snicker at the fact that his boss had just been told off by a woman, and also to enjoy seeing Rufus speechless for one of the first times in his life. "So, if no one else has anything else to say, I can explain the whole story to you and then you can decide if you want to help us or not. But just keep in mind, if Cloud dies there will be no one around to clean up the next mess you make, and trust me with Shin-Ra there is always another mess." When no one voiced an opinion, Tifa motioned for them to follow her as she walked into another room and sat down.

Once everyone was up to speed on what was happening, Tifa looked around the room, trying to read people's faces. "There you go, now it's time to make your choices, is Shin-Ra going to help us this time or not? We're going to follow through with this plan regardless of if you help us or not, but we do need the extra people and we know that you guys can fight. So what is it going to be?"

"It's a risky plan at best, there are so many holes in it and even with the extra manpower it is going to be a miracle to get everyone out alive, however… it could be said that Shin-Ra owes Cloud a thing or two and I hate being indebted to anyone, so you will have the support of Shin-Ra behind you. This means that I will temporarily loan the turks to you, and perhaps a few others. I expect you to not put my men in any unnecessary danger and if any of them die it will be on your head." Rufus looked around the room and shook his head, hating the fact that he could possibly lose some of his employees to this stupid plan. More so because he had actually grown somewhat close to the four people sitting in this room and he would rather not see them die. "Okay then, are we done here?"

"Not exactly, Rufus, we still need to contact the other members of the group and wait for them to get here so we could go over the plan together, but that will take at least two days, so we are done for today. I'll let you know when we need to meet again. Thank you."

"So, since we're here and all…How about a few beers on the house?"

"Reno!" He jumped when he heard the whole room, minus Rude, shout his name.

"What, since we were already here and everything, I just figured we could have a drink or two…"

"You're still on duty," Rufus reminded him.

"Oh, yeah…" Reno's face fell as he glared at his boss, looking very annoyed.

"It's not good to suggest getting drunk on the job in front of your boss," Elena pointed out with a smirk.

"Okay, then I'll wait till he leaves and then I'll ask behind his back. Either way works for me."

"Reno, you are not staying, you will accompany the rest of us back and you will work on whatever work you have to do, and knowing you I'm willing to bet that you have a lot of work to do." Pausing, Rufus shook his head and sighed. "Button up you shirt, Reno, and where is your jacket? Or your tie for that matter?"

"Well, you see…I was running late for work this morning,"

"You never start telling your boss a story that starts off, 'I was running late for work this morning,'" Elena said, frowning but also trying not to laugh.

"What, he'd probably be more shocked if I started off the story with, 'I was on time to work this morning…'"

"Indeed I would be. At any rate, forget I said anything, I'll simply dock it from your pay. Now let's go." Rufus stood to leave.

"What? You can't do that!" Turning to Rude he asked, "He can't do that, right?"

"He is your boss. He can dock your pay whenever he wants to, and he can even fire you as well, and personally I don't know why he doesn't sometimes, really Reno." Tseng said, looking at Reno.

"He has fired me before. Don't you remember there was that one time when I got drunk and almost shot him when he came into my office because I though he was a spy? Or that one time when I left a secret love note on his desk and signed it from Elena. When he found out what I did he was really not happy. Or, there was also that time when I was waiting for Elena to come outside, because I'd called her and told her I needed her help. But Rufus walked out first and I figured it would be Elena and they're both blonde, so I started throwing the water balloons at him instead of her. Or…"

"Come on!" Tseng cut him off by grabbing his arm and dragging him from the room. Watching the scene in front of her, Tifa couldn't help but laugh despite all the worried thoughts running through her head. For supposedly being Shin-Ra's tops guys, the turks did seem pretty laid back at times. She could tell that experiences like this were commonplace with them, and she honestly wondered how someone who came across as cold as Rufus ShinRa could possibly put up with them.

Hearing the door close behind them, she walked over to the phone and picked it up, ready to spend an hour or so trying to get in contact with everyone from the old group, though she had seen quite a few of them recently and was hoping that it would be easy to contact them all and get them here quickly. She hoped she could have them all here by the approximant deadline of two days that she had told Rufus and the others.

"Hey, Vincent, it's me Tifa. We need your help…"

And so began a long night of explaining the same story countless times and answering countless questions.

---

"Stop Moving…" A groggy Kadaj complained as his pillow began to move. "I'm trying to sleep!" He complained again, not opening his eyes.

"My legs are falling asleep," Cloud said as he tried to push the half asleep teen out of his lap. They had fallen asleep in the position, Cloud sitting cross-legged with his back against the wall, and Kadaj lying down on the ground with his upper body lying across Cloud's legs. "For being so small, you can be pretty heavy."

"Cloud!" Kadaj whined as the blonde pushed him out of his lap. Sitting up, Kadaj looked at Cloud. Seeing the youth sitting there, blurry eyed with his silver hair a mess, Cloud couldn't help but laugh. He shifted slightly, still sore from the pain inflicted upon him yesterday, and he rolled his shoulders, which were stiff from being pressed against the wall all night.

"I'm sorry Kadaj, I didn't want to wake you up, but I did want the feeling to return to my legs. Forgive me?" He said with another chuckle.

"No!" Kadaj retorted, stretching. He was still sore from yesterday himself, but not unbearably so. He pulled his legs against his body and sat there in front of Cloud, arms crossed across his chest, a pout on his lips.

"Why won't you forgive me?" Cloud asked, deciding to entertain the boy's antics for awhile.

"Because you woke me up and I was tired."

"So go back to sleep."

"I can't now…"

"Why not?"

"Because you already woke me up and now I am fully awake and I'll never be able to fall back asleep and-" Kadaj was cut off in the middle of his rant.

"And what can I do to make it up to you then?"

Thinking about the night before, Kadaj grinned. "Kiss me again."

"Again? I never kissed you in the first place. You sabotaged me, you kissed me."

Frowning, Kadaj leaned forward slightly. "So you didn't like it?"

Temporarily unable to meet Kadaj's gaze, Cloud looked at the floor. "Well, I didn't say that….I…"

"So then you did like it?" Kadaj prodded him.

"I…." Sighing, Cloud looked to Kadaj. "If I kiss you will you shut the hell up and stop bothering me?" He asked, though his voice was not cold as he said it.

"Yep!"

Feeling just as self-conscious as the night before, Cloud looked into the waiting eyes in front of him and sighed. He took a moment and pushed back the persistent lock of hair that always seemed to hang in front of Kadaj's eyes. Looking over the person in front of him, he couldn't deny that he loved him, it was just so hard to admit it. It seemed that every time he loved someone, something happened to them. He got lost in thought for a moment, but was quickly pulled back into reality.

"Cloud, I'm waiting." Looking once more at the figure in front of him, he noticed that Kadaj was pouting again. Rolling his eyes he slowly raised his hand. He placed his hand on the back of Kadaj's head and leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. This kiss was longer than the accidental one they had shared last night, Cloud's hand pressed against the back of Kadaj's head, keeping them together for a few long moments. At some point during the kiss, one of Kadaj's arms had snaked around Cloud's waist, pulling him even closer, his other hand had found its way up to Cloud's hair, where it ran through his soft spikes. These actions left Cloud thinking that for someone who had never been in love before, and who hadn't even really known what love was for the longest time, Kadaj really seemed to know what he was doing. Cloud's free hand had become pressed to Kadaj's back, and they remained like that for awhile, engaged in their second kiss, and neither one could argue that it was not much more passionate than their first.

Cloud pulled away first, removing his lips from Kadaj's, but only by an inch or so. He was panting slightly, they both were, it was caused by a mixture consisting of a lack of oxygen and an overflow of emotions. As he looked at Kadaj, Cloud felt different now, not as self conscious. He even smiled at the look that was plastered on Kadaj's face. Nodding slightly to himself, Cloud came to the realization that not only did he love Kadaj, but he did want a relationship with him. "Happy now?" Cloud asked at last.

"Very much so," Kadaj replied with a smile.

"Will you leave me alone now?" Cloud questioned, though he was not being serious.

"Not a chance." Crawling forward, Kadaj made room for himself in Cloud's lap and sat there, looking up at the blonde. They sat there like that for awhile, silence falling over them. "I liked that," Kadaj said at length. "I'd never kissed anyone like that before," he added sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I haven't kissed anyone like that for a long time. And…." He paused, but seeing the look on Kadaj's face, he went on. "I liked it to."

"People who are in love do that kind of thing all the time, right Cloud?" Shaking his head Cloud remembered, and not for the first time, just how inexperienced Kadaj was at all of this. Sometimes Cloud wondered if he was inappropriately taking advantage of both Kadaj's young age and emotional innocence.

"Yes Kadaj, they do."

"And are we in love?"

"Yes Kadaj, we are."

"Good, because I think I like being in love with you," and with that he laid his head against Cloud's shoulder. "I'm going back to sleep, don't wake me up again."

"I thought you couldn't go back to sleep?" Cloud asked with an amused look on his face.

"I couldn't before, but now I can."

"Oh really, and what changed?"

"You."

That simple answer left Cloud speechless and doing quite a bit of thinking. Perhaps Kadaj wasn't as naïve as he thought.

**---**

**A/N:**

And there you have it. I really hope you liked it.

Oh, and yes I know that the formatting of some of the other chapters is now messed up for some reason. I'll fix it when I'm not feeling lazy. Night loves.

-Catherine


End file.
